


Training Sessions

by M14Mouse



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 40,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziggy is sick and tired of Dr. K pointing out the fact that he can’t do anything.  Well…he had it.  Oh, he has no clue what he is going to do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own them.

“You know…I know I am not prefect. I am not that smart…or quick…and I can’t really fight. I suck at the whole teleportation thing. Not my fault that I have other things to think about…like ice cream. I am not allowed near chocolate. First night there, I drank about four cups of hot chocolate. I was just got a little hyper. Not my fault that place is too quiet,” Ziggy paused for a moment. 

“It isn’t a bad place. It just isn’t a home. Then again, I never knew what a home felt like. I guess that has changed. Look like I am going to be sticking around for awhile…all because of this….” 

He looked over at the guy and tapped on his morpher under his jacket. He turned away from the guy on the other side of the bench. The guy looked liked he was asleep. How could he sleep like that? Must be uncomfortable. He glanced over at the lake before he started talking again.

“The others aren’t too bad. Summer is a great gal. She can really play some pool. Flynn makes some awesome smoothies. Scott is well…just Scott. He hasn’t open up to me yet. It’s just hard to get a handle on that guy. Oh, beside that he really likes his car. Dillon is Dillon. He is my best friend. But don’t tell him that. He isn’t into the mushy stuff. Oh, he does love his lollipops and his car. Me? I suck at the whole driving thing. I have trouble driving a zord. Nearly crashed…twice. Don’t get me started on how I handle my ax. Not my fault that it is top heavy and likes window shields.” 

He sighed softly. 

“Then there is Dr. K. She hates my guts. I know I am not her perfect green ranger. Sometimes, I think I should have let Tenaya Seven take the morpher. Oh, wait…then it would be an excuse to hear her complain that I let her have the morpher! I just can’t win with her. And her training is how bad at I am at everything. I just…tired of it. I try as hard as I can…honestly, I do…It just….” 

He sighed again and glanced over at the guy sleeping on the bench. 

“You probably haven’t heard a word I said. Hehe…I bet it is nice to take a nap.” 

The other guy snorted. 

“Seriously, I doubt anyone can sleep through your talking.” 

He blinked in surprise.

“You are awake!” 

“OF course, I am. I’m mediating if you couldn’t tell.” 

“Uhh…I couldn’t.” 

The other guy opened his eyes and tilted his head. The guy looked him up and down. He shifted uncomfortable in his seat at his stare. Gee..it is almost like Dr. K starting at him.   
The guy unfolded his legs. He winced slightly at the sound of bone popping. The guy grabbed his cane next to him before he stood up. He started hobbling away from the bench then he stopped. 

“Well? Are you coming? I don’t have all day to train a cub.” 

“Huh?” 

“You said that you wanted training. I am offering.” 

He scratched his head. 

“No offense…but you are kind of…” 

He never got to finish his sentence. He was flat on his back with a cane to his throat. How did the guy move so fast?!

“First lesson, cub, never underestimate your enemy. There are going to monsters shorter than you…but they are faster….and just as deadly as the taller ones. Do you understand?” 

He stared for a moment at him then at his cane. He swallowed really hard…damn. The guy removed his cane from his throat. His hand rubbed his throat. 

“I got it.” 

“Good.” 

The guy stepped away and started to walk away. Quickly, he got up and followed the guy. 

“Whoa…can you teach me that? Really?! Because that was cool.” 

The guy smiled a little before he started to talk. 

“I am going to teach you what I can. I expect you to attend classes when you can. You will make it up…one way or another” 

“Cool…by the way…the name is Ziggy. Yours, sir?” 

“To my students, I’m Master Martin. Outside of class, my name is Theo.” 

“Cool, Teach.”

“Teach?” 

“What? Do you want me to call you sensei?” 

“I rather you not.” 

“Okay, Teach.” 

“One more thing…” 

“Yes?” 

“You aren’t allowed near an ax until I say so. I like my windows where they are” 

End of Training Sessions


	2. Dodgeball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziggy is about to get his first lesson…dodgeball anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them.

“One…” 

Ziggy shivered slightly. He was cold and wet. 

“Two…” 

His teacher had a sick sense of humor. So does the little kids. They are enjoying this with their giggles and their smiles. 

“Three…”

“Do I get to write a will?” He shouted. He glanced over at his Teach on the sidelines. He stood there all nice and dry with two more advanced students standing beside him. Lucky.

“No…FIRE!” Teach shouted. 

He scrambled away from the flying water balloons. He stopped short of one balloon hitting him. He felt one barely touched his back. He ducked out of the way of another. 

His luck pretty much ended after that. One water balloon hit him in the head. Another hit him in the leg. He stumbled to the ground after that. Of course, the other kids had to pelt him with the rest of the waterballs.

“Up! Up! Lying there will do you no good. You need to move even when you are hit. The longer you stay in one place, the more likely you will get hit again. Up! Up!” Teach shouted as he slammed his cane into the ground. 

“Okay…Okay…” 

He scrambled to his feet again when he heard his teach shouting fire. He did pretty well for his fourth time. Only two water balloons hit him and he didn’t get hit the face again.

“Good…that is enough of that. Now, switch.” 

He stared at him in amazement. He wasn’t sure he heard that right. He glanced over at the kids. They looked just as shocked. Oh, boy…he hoped he heard that right. Payback! Teach just smiled then looked to the two students beside of him. Victor was the tall one. He was built like a beanstalk. The kids thought so too because they were always climbing on him. Reese was short one…it was kind of like her temper too. He tilted his head toward where the kids then the students nodded their heads. He turned back toward him. 

“This will be a perfect opportunity to see how well you aim.”

Oh, yes…his teacher had a sick sense of humor. 

But he so rocked.

-RPMJFRPM-

“Tea, Hot Chocolate, or Scotch?”

“What?” He said in surprise. 

“It warms the blood. I only use it for special occasions,” Teach said as he limped in behind him. 

“Uhh…hot chocolate if you don’t mind. The ones with the tiny marshmallows.” 

Teach chuckled before he limped off into another room. He shivered slightly. He was still a little wet from the game of water balloon dodge ball. He glanced around the room. It wasn’t very big and it didn’t have much in it. A few blue pieces of fabrics hanging here and there. A blue rug rolled up in the corner. A couple of candles placed around the room. A picture of some sort of cat on the wall. Teach lived like a monk…a warrior monk…with…WHOA! Are those swords? 

He approached the wall of weapons before he stopped in front of a huge black tapestry. He never saw anything like it…It was just…wow. 

“It is a basic picture of Great War against Dai Shi....at least the first part. I hired a nice woman to make it for me when I first arrived here. It is probably missing a few things since I had drawn it the best I could remember…but it reminds me of home.” 

He nearly jumped at sound of Teach’s voice. He turned around to see him with two mugs in his hands. He walked over and took his mug of hot chocolate from his hand. Theo grabbed his cane that was leaning against the door. He limped over to the tapestry then he took a sip of his tea. He had a ton of questions to ask Teach. 

“Uhh…Dai Chi?” 

“Dai Shi.” 

“Okay…what happened with Dai Shi? What is with the cats? Is that a goat?” 

He winced when Teach shot him a look. 

“It is an antelope.” 

“Oh. So, what happened?” 

Teach turned back toward the tapestry and stared for a moment. 

“Perhaps…another time. Your presence will be needed shortly.”

“What?” 

Then his morpher went off. How in the world did he know? 

“How did…?” 

Great…one of those smiles again…It must be a teacher’s thing. They must mind reading abilities. Oh, crap that sucked. 

“Another time…another place…Now go,” Teach said as he waved him away. 

He sighed and looked at his wet clothes. 

“I didn’t get to finish my hot chocolate. The guys are so going to ask why my clothes are wet. Maybe, I can say I had a run in with a sprinkler and a wet dog 

“Think of this way…it could have been oranges.” 

“Oranges?” 

“Yes…and on a rope.” 

“One of those…another time, another place stories, huh?” 

“You’re learning, cub.” 

End of Dodgeball.


	3. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesson Two: Ziggy believes a short guy with a stick is evil

Takes Place Before Ranger Red

Ziggy winced softly as he pressed the icepack against his side. Damn, why did Teach hit so hard? His entire body felt like someone beat him with a stick. Wait a minute…that did happen! He sighed as he stared at the ceiling. 

_“A good offensive starts with a good defense…” Teach said as he leaded him down to an empty field._

_“Finally, I get to learn some cool Kung fu moves!”_

_Teach glanced over at him and sighed._

_“I’m going to teach you the basics. Fancy Kung fu moves won’t help you one bit. They will only distract you from you need to do. You have no experience and that lack of fighting transfer when you morphed. I find that to be strange…”_

_“Oh. Wait…what do you find strange?”_

_Teach stared at him for a second and frowned._

_“From what I know about the Power Rangers, they have some basic fighting knowledge built in. I wish RJ was here…this was more of his specialty than mine. He is the power ranger guru,” Teach said with a sigh._

_“RJ?”_

_This was the first time, Teach said anyone from his past. He was slightly curious…okay…very curious about the guy. Teach could easily be a power ranger even with his cane. Gee….he seen the guy wiped the floor with his two students without breaking a sweat. Imagine him against a bunch of Grinders would be interesting to watch. Hell, he would bring the popcorn just to watch._

_“RJ was one of my masters.”_

_He couldn’t see Teach’s face but he did pause for a moment._

_“You guys have more than one master?”_

_“Yes…My first master I served under was Master Mao…then RJ…then finally, Master Swoop. It is rare to serve under one Master but it has been done. Now…stop avoiding. Training time.”_

_He yelped when Teach’s cane nailed his side._

_“First off, blocking…”_

He winced softly at the memory. Teach sure knew how to hit. Shoot, he can imagine his punches were worse. No…bad thoughts…bad! He could already feel the bruises form from those thoughts alone. He glanced over at his dresser. He reached out and grabbed the ointment jar that Teach gave him. He opened the lid…

_“Your cane should be banned from Corinth or at least carry a warning label. Caution: this cane may kick your butt.”_

_He winced softly as he heard Teach laugh._

_“I’m sure my students will agree with you. Here….have this. It will help with the sore muscles.”_

_He groaned softly as he lifted his head from the ground. Oh…nice comfortable ground. Oh, how he loved thee. Teach set a jar on his chest and smiled amusedly._

_“I’m a giant bruise. I even think my bruises have bruises. I don’t think there is anything you can do for that.”_

_Teach chuckled softly._

_“The bruises will hurt for a bit but they will fade. Muscles on the hand…trust me…use it. You thank me the next day.”_

_“If you say so, Teach.”_

_He laid his head back on the ground and stared at the sky._

_“Hey, Teach…what do warrior monks do when they aren’t training?”_

_“Warrior monks?”_

_“Isn’t that what you are?”_

_He lifted his head to see Teach stutter a little. He tried hard not to laugh…honest_

_“I’m not a warrior monk. I’m a Pai Zhaq Master! We can marry…have kids…and we pay taxes! Sometimes, I think too much but that is beside the point, I am not a warrior monk.”_

_He laughed then groaned. Damn, his chest hurt. He laid his head back on the ground. He heard Teach’s footsteps and then he leaned down and pressed his hand against his chest._

_“You are just sore. A good painkiller will help as well. You didn’t do bad today, Ziggy.” Teach said before he rose to his feet again. Teach limped back over to his spot and took a seat on the ground._

_“I sucked…you wiped the floor with me.”_

_“I have years of experience, Ziggy. You have none. You are fast enough and agility enough to avoid most punches and kicks. You did start getting the hang of it toward the end. Once I get your flailing down to a reasonable level, I think you will be a fair fighter.”_

_“You mean it?”_

_“I have no time for fluffy words, Ziggy. I mean what I say.”_

_A smile tucked at his lips. He did feel sort of better…at least, Teach didn’t poke too much toward the end with his stick._

_“Teach…why aren’t you a power ranger? I’m sure Dr. K would work around your…injury?”_

_Teach didn’t say anything for the longest time. He lifted his head to see him just staring at him._

_“Blue.”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“Blue. I’m very fond of blue. Since you have a blue ranger already, I’m tough out of luck and I have no desire to clean out my closet.”_

_Wow…he didn’t expect that answer._

_“One more question, Teach…”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Can you teach me how to drive?”_

He laughed softly then he winced again. Teach just didn’t say no…hell no was his answer. Teach was one interesting guy. He couldn’t wait for his next lesson. It was so much better than Dr. K’s hit Ziggy with balls until something happens lessons. 

“Hey, Ziggy…are you alright in there?” Summer’s voice shouted through the door. 

“I’m fine! I just had a run in with a guy with a cane. The guy won by the way!” 

End of Bruises

Next Chapter: Bruises II


	4. Bruises II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo would like to know what the hell Ziggy and Scott was thinking when they were fighting with the mother and the baby? Time for Lesson number 3.

Takes Place After Ranger Red

Theo sat comfortably on the platform where the slide met the jungle gym. The sun was shining. Well, the sun was always shining in this place. Rain was schedule during the night time hours. Most of the time anyway. It still felt so generic to him. He missed real trees, grass, and hills. This place just made him long for home. He sighed softly as he heard the sound of footsteps. He opened his eyes to Ziggy, Reese, and Victor approaching him. Reese and Victor stopped short of him and bowed. 

“Master.” 

He nodded his head at his two students. 

“Reese, Victor…can you please leave me and Ziggy? We need to talk alone,” He said with the wave of his hand. Reese and Victor glanced at each other then at Ziggy. Ziggy must have sense something because he began shifting from side to side. His students bowed again before heading to the other side of the playground.

He stared at Ziggy. 

“Well?” 

“Hey, Teach?”

Ziggy looked around at everything but him. The cub was smart enough to know that he was in trouble. 

“Would you like to explain why you and Scott thought using civilians in your fight was a good idea?”

He almost smirked when he saw Ziggy’s mouth dropped. 

“How…when…how?” Ziggy’s words stumbled out. 

“I lurk.” 

That was the easiest answer. How in the world was he going to explain the little cameras? Dear spirits, it is all RJ’s fault…and he might as well add Casey into the mix. Casey had to be curious how RJ knew what was going on in the city. Honestly, it was his fault that he had sit through an entire lesson on what type of cameras used for city watching and how to install them. 

It is not even funny that he using the same knowledge years later. He had to protect his students even with the power rangers around. He snorted softly. He had to remind himself that they are still young as a team. He has been in their shoes. They are going to make their mistakes….even it involved throwing babies around. 

He winced slightly at the thought. At least, the baby won’t remember it. The mom probably will. 

“Oh, crap. You see…I was learning about one-liners.” 

“….One liners?” He said in amazement. Since when do they teach that! 

“Well…sure…because all superheroes have these cool one-liners. Hey, it will be a good time to learn these things, right? Anyway, grinder alarm went off. It was perfect timing too because Dr. K was about talk us to death about weapons or something. Two set of grinders…so, we had split up. Flynn and Scott did this stupid coin toss on who got to bring me along….” 

Doesn’t he know that he needed to breathe sometime? He just wanted a simple answer…not the entire back story. 

“So, Flynn won…and I got to go with Scott. We went the playground and the mother and baby were in trouble. I got the mom and Scott got the baby. You know it is really hard to fight on playgrounds. Not a lot of room. It kind of makes you feel like a tuna in a can. Grinders were everywhere. That made it twenty times worse….”

He almost chuckled. Fran. Ziggy remind him of Fran. Right now, Ziggy is giving Fran a run for her money in the rambling department. 

“I think I did better on whole fighting thing. Less bruises…whoa! I did that blocking thing you do…sort of. I kind of winged it. But it was a good kind of winging it! The mom and me got out of there in one piece even if we did take the long way…” 

“Ziggy…”

His eye brow rose slightly. His flailing was become less…he didn’t know describe what Ziggy did. Oh, maybe less informal flailing and more planned flailing. He snorted. He never thought he would be thinking that of anyone fighting! 

“Which was through the entire playground. I never realized how big a playground until you fight in it.” 

“ZIGGY!” 

Ziggy stopped talking and stared at him. 

“Yes, Teach?” 

“I wanted a simple answer.” 

“Uhh…I don’t know what Scott was thinking. But me…I figured I could fight better if I was surrounded by stuff. I really don’t do well in opening spaces. No places to hide.” 

At least, the cub is honest. 

“This is perfect time introduce today’s lesson.” 

“What is that, Teach?” 

He turned to Reese and Victor. He grinned as they snapped their heads from listening. Some things never change. 

“Reese…Victor, get into your positions.” 

Then he turned back to Ziggy. 

“Lesson three, cub. How to fight using your surroundings.” 

-RPMJFRPM-

Ziggy limped back into the Garage. Who knew a swing could hurt so much? Or a slide for that matter? 

“Hey, man…what happened to you?” 

He snapped his head at Scott and blinked. He looked around and found a rag on the table. He threw it at Scott. 

“That is for lesson number three. By the way, it was much worse than two.” 

Then he limped up the stairs to his room. Hopefully, he can find that miracle in a jar. Teach should really think about marketing that stuff. 

End of Bruises II

Next Chapter: Gardening 101


	5. Gardening 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesson 4: Ziggy doesn’t do well with sharp pointy objects…aka axes. Maybe, Teach can help with that problem.

Takes Place After Ranger Yellow, Part 2

Carefully, Ziggy balanced the plate of cake in his hands as he approached Teach’s house. Teach was sitting outside on the porch. How did Teach always know when he was coming? He swore that Teach has the ability to read minds or something. He had this slightly amused face as he came closer to him.

“What is that?” Teach asked. 

“Cake,” He said as he handed the plate to Teach. He stared at them for a moment then back at him. 

“What is wrong with it?” 

“Nothing, I swear! It was just part of a wedding. This part wasn’t destroyed.” 

“A wedding? Why were you at a wedding?” 

“Well…Summer’s folks wanted her to marry off because they are broke. The only reason that Summer agreed to Cruz Westchester the Fourth. Because her parents had the black diamond that we needed. ” 

“Aww…the wedding that I read in the paper.” 

He blinked for a moment 

“I do read the paper, you know.” 

“Gotcha Teach. The Grinders attacked and the cake got axed. Well, the first part of it. After we defeated the bad guys, we had the bottom of the cake. There was some left. Thus explaining the history of the cake. So, I brought it for you, Victor, and Reese. Where are Victor and Reese by the way?” 

“The children are finished today’s lesson. They took them to harass the ducks. The cake looks eatable…I suppose. No bolts or oil stains in it. I suppose I can let the others eat it without dying a slow and painful death. Let me put in the fridge and we can begin today’s lesson.” 

Teach stared at the cake one last time before he slipped off the edge of the porch. He grabbed his cane and limped up the steps. 

“I help if you…”

He cut off when Teach raised his hand from his cane. 

“No need…I will be back shortly,” Teach said before he disappeared into his house. He took a look around the porch. It was a simple wooden porch with a hangover roof. He knew Victor and Reese lived on the second floor. Probably, they have separate rooms. He couldn’t see Teach doing the whole co-ed thing. Teach is more like the type you look at each other funny I will lock you guys up for life. 

“Okay, Ziggy. Let’s go.” Teach said as he limped down the stairs and toward the park. 

“Where are we going, Teach?” He said as he followed. 

“Somewhere.” 

Sometimes, he hated it when Teach got mysterious. He would like a little warning what the lesson is sometimes. Good mental preparation for the bruises he is about to put on his body.

“Hey, Teach…what is the third floor for? Beside to hang flowers in the window.” 

“Potential students.” 

“Potential students? But I thought all of them were your students.” 

“Technically, that is true. There are…qualifications to reach different levels. Not all students reach that qualification. It’s hard to explain.” 

“What are the qualifications?” 

Teach stopped and turned around. He tilted his head slightly and stared at him. Gee….Another Dr. K look. Briefly, he thought they took lessons from each other. 

“Hmm…” 

Then he turned back around and started walking again. 

“Teach?” He said as quickly followed again. 

“I suppose its part of your history as well. One day, I will explain it.” 

He stopped in track and stared at Teach’s back. 

“My history?” 

“We are here,” Teach said as he stopped a few yards from something…wait…is that a wooden pole? And…a football helmet. Oh, crap, an ax…He really wasn’t looking forward to this lesson. 

Teach walked over and picked up the helmet and slammed it on his head. He stumbled a little bit at the force. 

“Why am I wearing a football helmet?” He said as he adjusted the helmet on his head. 

“You are going to be holding a sharp object, correct?” Teach said amusedly. 

“Well…yes?” 

“A sharp object that could do brain damage if it hit your head.” 

“Sure…but my track record, the ax tends to flying more than anything else. Oh, and get stuck…a lot.” 

“I’m here to correct that. No more gardening for you,” Teach said he limped over to the ax and picked it up. He came back and handed him the ax. 

“Swing it.” 

“What?!” 

“I need to see you swing the ax before I can correct you.” 

He took a deep breathe and lifted up the ax. He stared at the wooden pole. Teach stepped to the side. 

“Your funeral, Teach.” 

He swung the ax as hard as he could. He couldn’t keep his grip on it and the ax flew out of his hand. Then he landed on his butt. Urgh…he does so much better morph. 

“Well, that was enlightening. Stand up, Ziggy.” 

He groaned softly as he got up from the ground. Damn, his butt hurt! 

“You need to balance yourself. You put too much weight on your front leg. Go and get your ax. I will show you.” 

He glanced around to see the ax near a bush. He rubbed his side as he went to get it. 

“One more thing, Ziggy.” 

“Yes, Teach?” 

“Opening your eyes would probably help too.” 

-RPMJFRPM-

Ziggy is being to wondered if he and the ground were becoming friends. It was getting more and more comfortable after every lesson. He couldn’t feel his arms which sucked. He liked feeling his arms. Why didn’t he feel like this when he was morphed? He felt something cold next to his hand. He glanced over to see a bottle of cold water by his hand. He looked up at Teach drinking out of another bottle. 

“Water…how I love thee…if only I could move my arms.” 

“Well…I could always take it away from you…” 

“No…I think I am fine now.” He shouted as he scrambled up and grabbed the water. 

“Have you been using the cream?” Teach said before he took a sip of his water. 

“Yes…Thanks by the way. It really helps. You have ever thought of marketing that? You make millions.” 

Teach laughed. 

“Interesting thought but no. And…I have a question for you for once.” 

“Shoot, Teach.” 

“Why haven’t I seen any of your teammates?” 

“I…why do you ask?” 

Teach stared at him. He couldn’t help but looked away. He wasn’t ashamed by the fact he was getting training. He just knew their reactions. Dr. K would give him that look and then film his training. He would get to see his screw ups on the big screen with Dr. K’s lovely color comments to go along with it. Scott, Flynn, and Dillon have offered to train him. He winced slightly on how much fun those were! 

“If I know anything about teammates, they are too nosey for their own good. Most often than not, they want to make sure their teammate is okay. I have yet to see one of them.” 

“Well…I like these lessons to be secret, Teach. The guys are awesome but they would so mess up your yard with their watching. They would probably bring popcorn and laugh when I fall on my butt,” He said as he looked up. 

“I seriously doubt they would be watching and eating popcorn while I’m there.” 

“Dr. K would…She has cameras everywhere.” 

Teach started laughing. 

“She has cameras in some places…in other places…not so much.” 

He blinked at Teach. What type of answer is that? 

“I do have a word of advice. Not all secrets are bad, cub. Some secrets need to be out in the open. Some might be good locked in our souls. If you don’t want to share your secret training with the others, then I will keep it a secret,” Teach said. 

“Thanks…So, what type of secrets do you have in your closet, Teach?” 

“Oh...a few…Like the fact that I have a twin brother.” 

Teach waved his hand as he started limping away. It took his mind a few moments to catch to what Teach just said. He scrambled to his feet to catch up with him. 

“What?! Hey, wait Teach! You soo have to explain this one!” 

End of Gardening 101

Next Chapter: History’s Secrets


	6. History's Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others are getting a little curious where Ziggy disappears off. They find out…kind of.

"Anyone want some ice cream?"

Dillon looked up from his car and stared at Ziggy. He was bouncing from side to side if he was exciting about something. Before anyone could answer, Ziggy bolted for the door.

"Okay…I will be back later…Bye!" Ziggy said.

He frowned as he watched Ziggy leave. He noticed Ziggy has been disappearing when they had free time. He didn't pay attention at first. He did start to notice that when Ziggy came back, he was limping or holding his side. When he asked him about it, Ziggy would wave him off or say something strange. Most often than not, his answers left him confused.

What did a cane and swing have anything to do with him limping?

He sighed softly and Doc wasn't much help where Ziggy disappeared either.

_"Series Green has wandered into a blind spot in the residence area by the park. The morpher tells me that he is alive as well when he in the area. That is all I need to know."_

_"I thought you had cameras everywhere, Doc."_

_Dr. K gave him a look that he completely ignored._

_"Some cameras are affected by the influx of energy from surrounding equipments. I am able to pick up the Grinders' unique signature. This area…someone has been removed or disabling my cameras and no matter how many I replace in that area. They are disabled soon after."_

_"Someone doesn't like you watching. I can understand that."_

_Dr. K gave him another look that he completely ignored._

_"Since it is such a small area and there have been no reports of Grinder attacks, my time is better spent on other things."_

In other words, Dr. K didn't care what Ziggy was doing.

"I wonder where he is going…there are almost so many times you can go out for ice cream," Flynn said as he popped up from behind the kitchen's counter.

"I am going to find out where he is going." He said as he closed the hood of his car.

"Me too."

"Where are you guys going?" Summer said as she came out of her room.

"We are going to follow Ziggy," Flynn said.

"I am going too."

At that point, he knew he should have kept his mouth shut.

-RPMJFRPM-

Ziggy was slightly surprised to see Reese and Victor standing there. He could have sworn Teach said to meet him by the lake.

"Hey, guys," He said with a wave.

They stopped talking to each and turned him. Reese smiles slightly and Victor waved back.

"Hey, Ziggy…Master is running a little late from his acupuncture appointment. He told us to meet you here. We are suppose take you to the spot," Victor said.

"Acupuncture…isn't that thing with needles?" He said with shiver. Urgh…he hated needles. And sticking needles into yourself willingly? Uh….no thanks. He will pass on that one.

"Yes…It seems to help with his knee," Reese said.

He always got the impression that Reese didn't like him very much. Sure, she was polite and everything. She never said mean…but he could just tell. Of course, the way she threw a swing told him a lot about her. He winced at the memory on how much that hurt. Victor, on the hand, was cool. He was lie back and didn't let anything really get to him. He was like Flynn…without the whole smoothie obsession.

"What happened to his knee by the way?" He said as they started walking toward where ever Teach was going to have today's lesson.

Damn, if he wasn't in the dome, he would have said the ice caps have melted and o-zone layer was gone by the look that Reese was giving him.

"I don't see how it is any of your busi-,"She said before she was cut off by Victor.

"It is his business, Res. He is one of our Master's students as well," Victor said.

"Temporary student," Reese said with venom.

He winced slightly at her tone. So much for making friends. He needed to stop this before it got out of hand.

"You guys you don't have to..." He said.

"No…Reese needs to stop blaming herself."

"I just had to prove myself to our Master! Look what happened! LOOK! You knew how much pain he was in. He knew how many months it took him to recover and even fight again!"

"Res…" Victor started to say. Reese shook her head and continued.

"We are so far away from home. And we may never go home again! We may not ever have a home to go after all of this. We don't know if anyone is still alive! We…"

"REESE!"

Reese stared at Victor angrily. He could see tears running down her face. Great work, Ziggy. You made the girl cry. Victor sighed and glanced over at him. Quick, Ziggy…think of something funny.

"So, have any of you tried a double fudge sundae with whip cream?" He said.

Okay…that wasn't funny…that was just very random. Victor and Reese stared at him like he was crazy. Reese burst into giggles and wiped the tears from her eyes. Victor burst out laughing. He smiled at them. Score one for random.

He was surprised that Victor started talking.

"Master Finn talked about taking Master to Brairwood because it was closer and the Mystic Force rangers were there. RJ suggested Corinth. Master Rhodes and Master Chilman were against it. They had a big argument. We never heard them fight like this…ever. Master Rhodes stormed out…then Master Chilman left. Luan…that Master's brother…I don't know if Master told you about him yet. He looked upset and he said that he hoped RJ knew what he was doing. When he went off to get his van ready…RJ took us aside."

"And he said we had to make sure Master didn't overwork himself and make sure he got better. And not to scare the children too much." Reese added.

"Teach hates kids? All of the kids seemed to love him," He said.

"He doesn't hate kids…he just doesn't like teaching them. Master Chilman and Master Rhodes were much better at it than him. But Master…." Victor said.

"Master gets the oddballs…the ones that the other Masters couldn't reach or teach," Reese said with a laugh.

"Master Chilman always laughed about that. Master Rhodes always teased that Master would make a good dad someday. Master always snorted and pointed at Master Rhodes's students. They followed him everywhere," Victor said with a smile.

"Master Rhodes is a popular teacher. I prefer Master's way…"

"How did you two become Teach's students then? I mean if Teach didn't want you guys…" He said.

Victor snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Stalking."

"I wasn't stalking our Master…beside, you came with me!" Reese shouted.

"So, you wouldn't get into trouble."

"I didn't! And look! Master took us on as his students. We found…our…" Reese said for a moment then she stared off into the distance.

"Reese…what is…" Victor said then he looked where Reese was looking.

"Ziggy, man…are those your friends over there?"

He blinked for a moment then he rubbed eyes. He must be dreaming or something. He pulled his hand away to see Flynn climbing a tree with Scott helping him. Dillon and Summer were yelling at them. It was kind of funny…even if it felt like he fell through a rabbit hole and landed in Wonderland.

"Are they always like this?" Reese asked.

"Not normally…maybe, today is special," He said.

"Maybe…" Victor said in confusion.

Okay, he fell into a crack out version of Wonderland. Ooo…He hated to see what the red queen looked like.

-RPMJFRPM-

Dillon should be amused. Flynn was climbing a tree…Scratch that…TRYING to climb a tree.

"Why am I climbing tree, Scott?" Flynn shouted as he tried to climb up the tree.

"Because Dillon refused too and you are taller than me. So, guess what? You are the lucky one," Scott said as he pushed Flynn up the tree.

"Guys…this is silly…I mean we could step around the bushes," Summer said.

"And then they will see us. Would you like to explain to Ziggy why we were following him?"

"No…I mean…"

"I think they can see us anyway," Dillon said as he stepped away from the bushes. He could see the girl with the braid, the tall guy, and Ziggy just staring at them. He bet that they looked so stupid right now.

"I hope not because I already feel stupid up here," Flynn said.

He glanced upward for a moment. Several things came to mind and strangely enough, a lot of them come with Ziggy's voice. He grinned and remind silent.

"What are they doing, Flynn?" Scott asked.

"They are staring at us."

"I would be too if I see someone like you climbing a tree. Rather poorly too, I might add," Another voice said with amusement. He nearly jumped out of skin as he turned around. He blinked as he stared at a little Asian guy with a cane. How did he sneak up on him like that?

"CRAP!" Flynn said as the branch broke and caused him to fall down on Scott. Summer rushed over to help them.

He never thought he would be glad that his stupid morpher went off. There was a first time for everything.

Summer helped Flynn to his feet then glanced over at Scott.

"We have to go…uhh…" Scott said. From a distance, he could have sworn he heard laughing and giggling. He glanced over from behind the bushes to see the trio laughing.

"Then go." The little Asian guy said with a grin.

"I'm going to get Ziggy," He said with a sigh.

He is going to have a hell of the time explaining this to Ziggy.

Note to self: Keep his month shut when planning to sneak out.

End of History's Secrets

Next Chapter: Beware of Flying Objects


	7. Beware of Flying Objects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesson 4: Duck and Cover…Ziggy is good at that. Too bad, Teach decided to add a twist to it.

Takes Place After Blitz

“You have got to be joking me, Teach.” Ziggy said as he followed Teach down the rocky path. He wasn’t sure how Teach found these places. He didn’t know some of these places exist in Corinth. Sure enough Teach knew where to find them. 

“Do I look like I am joking to you?” Teach said. 

“No…but it would make me feel better if you were.” 

Teach snorted amusedly. 

“I mean…You want me to shoot stuff. Sure, I am better with a blaster than an ax. But…you’re crazy.” 

“So I have been told.”

There was a long silence between them. He bit his lower lip and he thought for a moment. He really didn’t know how to ask this. The whole thing with Dillon left him confused and helpless. He can do a lot of things but this…this was way out of his league. He didn’t want to give away too much information. Teach would ask him way too many questions that he can’t answer. But Teach has been telling the story about the war against Dai Shi. Parts of it since Teach only bought it up when he asked. Just…maybe…Just maybe…

“Teach, I have a question.” 

“Go on.”

“You told me that Dai Shi took over Jarrod. Did Jarrod ever get rid of Dai Shi? Able to throw him out?” 

“Yes…” 

“How did he do it?” 

Teach stopped walking and turned around. He stared at him for a long time. He hated that look. He shifted uncomfortable in his spot. 

“Is there something you aren’t telling me, Ziggy?” 

“I….Please, Teach…Don’t ask, okay? I…don’t know how to answer that one yet.” 

Teach stared for a moment then turned around and start walking down the path. 

“Jarrod was able to over throw Dai Shi’s influence in time. He had to unite his mind, body, and spirit to overthrow him. If he reminded divided then he would have been lost. And yes…. I am sure there was a blind leap of faith somewhere in there.” 

What? That didn’t make any sense! What in the world is Teach talking about? 

“That is kind of…vague.” 

“You asked a vague question, cub.” 

His hand ran through his hair. Teach can so damn…AHHH sometimes! 

“Did Pai Zhaq ever forgive him?” 

“Of course…but it took time like all things do.” 

“You like being vague, don’t you?” 

Teach didn’t say anything when they reached the end of the path that leaded to a beach. What the crap…was that a ball launcher?! He twitched. Oh, my god…he is getting flashbacks from Dr. K’s training sessions. Danger, Will Robinson, Danger! 

“Today’s lesson, my cub, is target practice.” 

Okay…who gave Teach Doc’s training videos? 

-RPMJFRPM-

“You did better than I thought. Perhaps, we can move onto your ax,” Teach said as he turned off the ball launcher. He crumbled to the ground and held his shoulder close. 

A million thoughts popped into his head as he rubbed his shoulder. All of them concluded that teach was crazy and the answer would be a loud no. He had to make sure he heard Teach right and had to ask

“Are you crazy, Teach?!” 

“I am not. You did well today.” 

Normally, he would be flushing with pride. But today wasn’t one of those days. 

“You are crazy…I can barely swing the thing without being morphed. You are going to ask me to hit things…with it!”

He felt Teach’s cane pop against his head. 

“You have little faith in yourself. I am not expecting you to hit every target, cub. Far from it. It will help work on your accuracy. Build confident in yourself enough to hit the more important targets….your enemies.” 

He swallowed the air and stared at Teach. 

“I’m probably going to be a giant bruise after that lesson too, huh?” 

Teach smiled slightly. 

“Probably.”

“But….I have another question!” 

“We are full of questions today, aren’t we?” Teach said as he tilted his head. He started limping toward him. 

“Dr. K said the same thing. Anyway…how come you know so much about the power rangers?” 

“Hmm…very good question…I might answer it in a moment. After we greet your friend.” 

He blinked in confusion. What was Teach talking about? He glanced around. He didn’t see anyone. Teach limped passed him and toward some tall rocks lie out on the beach. He didn’t even go behind the rocks. He just used his cane and hit something behind it. 

He heard a loud grumble and Teach smirked

“Hello…It is nice to finally meet you…again.” 

-RPMJFRPM-

Dillon made sure he went alone this time. He didn’t say a word to the others. He learned his lesson from last time. He was slightly surprise who he met up with. He was positive that it would be the two from before. Instead he met up with the little Asian guy that popped up on them. They didn’t head for the park…no, they headed toward a part of Corinth that he didn’t know exist. That made him tense. He had no clue what the little guy could do or would do to Ziggy. 

He followed them down the rocky path but made sure that they couldn’t see him. Once they reached the end…he saw a ball launcher. He watched the little guy give Ziggy a blaster. He watched in amusement and amazement as Ziggy shot at tennis balls. He tried not to laugh when one of the tennis balls hit Ziggy in the head. 

It made prefect sense now. He was getting training from the little guy. Not that the little guy could teach him very much in the way of fighting. But hey, whatever the guy was doing…it was working. Everyone has been noticing that Ziggy has been improving. 

He frowned slightly. Now why in the hell didn’t Ziggy tell him?

Once the ball launcher stopped, Ziggy took a seat on the ground. They were chatting about something. He took a seat back on the ground. Now, he just had to wait until they left. Then he felt something hit him on the head. 

He let out a loud grumble and rubbed his head. He looked up to see the little guy smirking at him. 

“Hello…It is nice to finally meet you…again.” 

End of Beware of Flying Objects.

Next Chapter: Beware of Flying Black Ranger


	8. Beware of Flying Black Ranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dillon is about to receive a lesson that he won’t soon forget. And he didn’t ask for one eithe

Oh, crap. 

Ziggy knew sooner or later that someone would find out about his training. But why did it have to be Dillon?! Good thing that he was distract by Teach at the moment. Poor guy…he looked totally confused by Teach. He knew how he felt sometimes. Great, they are coming his way. Might as well get this over with. 

“Hey, Dillon. Fancy meeting you here. I didn’t know you liked the beach.” He said with the wave of his hand.

“I didn’t think you did either,” Dillon said casually. 

Uh oh…He was in trouble. 

“Uhh…introductions…very important. Uhh…, Teach…this is Dillon. Dillon, this is Teach or Theo…Master Martin…but only his students call him that. You get the idea.”

Dillon glanced over at Teach and Teach glanced back. Teach grinned slightly. 

“Hello, Dillon. I heard a lot about you.” 

“Funny…I heard nothing about you.” 

Double ouch. He is never going to hear the end of this. 

“You see…well, it is a funny story. Okay…not a funny story. I met Teach at the park…he was doing that whole sleep but not sleeping.” 

“Mediating.” Teach said. 

“That is it. I started rambling about well…everything I suppose. Then he said he would train me. I said something stupid and he kicked my butt,” He said. 

“That isn’t very hard,” Dillon said. 

He winced slightly at Dillon’s tone. He wasn’t going to lie. The comment hurt. He knew Dillon would be pissed off but he didn’t think he would be that bad. 

“True…but the cub got some instinct,” Teach said. 

Dillon looked from him to Teach in surprise. 

“What he lacks in strength, he makes up for in speed and agility. You…on the other hand…”

“What about me?” Dillon said. 

“You are his opposite. What you lack in speed and agility, you make up in strength.” 

“You haven’t seen how fast I can go.” 

Teach titled his head slightly and smiled. 

“I am only saying what I have observed.” 

“How did you observe that?” 

Dillon had that look at his face. 

“I train children, Dillon. They are fans of the power rangers. Sometimes, I think my television is glued to Power Rangers RPM,” Teach said amusedly. 

He stiffed a laugh and Dillon was grinning. Score one for Teach. Teach’s next words nearly floored him. 

“Attack me.” 

“Do you have a death wish?” 

“Do I?” 

Teach is looking entirely too amused by this. Uh oh…Lesson One! Lesson one! Oh, crap. He should warn Dillon on his approaching doom. 

“Uh…Dillon…Teach has these lessons. I’m not a believer in lessons. You know that already but…” 

CRACK! 

His mouth dropped for a second when he saw Dillon laying on the ground. Dillon groaned slightly as he held his knee. 

“Uhh…Sorry…I should have warned you.” 

Teach glanced over at him then back at Dillon. 

“First lesson, cub. Never underestimate your enemy. Now, get up and attack me,” Teach said coolly. 

He glanced over at his friend. Damn, Dillon looked piss off. Teach looked…hell, he kind of scary. Dillon got back to his feet and slipped into a fighting stance. Teach just stood there and stared at him. Dillon moved forward and punched his right fist toward Teach. Teach blocked his punch and did something weird with his hand. He rammed his palm against Dillon’s face. Dillon stumbled to the ground. Dillon looked up and was holding his nose. That was going to leave a mark. 

He stumbled to get up from the ground. This had to stop now. Teach stepped forward and lifted up his cane. 

“NO!” He shouted. 

Teach brought down his cane and stopped short of Dillon’s neck. His heart was racing. His eyes darted between the two. They stared at each other for the longest time. Teach finally lower his cane to the ground.

“You are pretty good,” Dillon said. 

“I had practice. Your turn, cub,” Teach said casually.

“What?!” He shouted. 

What in the hell was Teach thinking? He glanced over Dillon, who looked surprised. He glanced back at Teach. He hoped that Teach’s minding reading abilities would pick up his panic. He didn’t want to fight his friend. Not after yesterday. 

“I want you two to fight each other. It will be good practice for you,” Teach said. 

He looked down at his shaking hands. He couldn’t do this. One day, he might. One day, his best friend is going turn into a zombie slave for Venji. One day… No. NO! Bad thoughts, Ziggy…Bad Thoughts. Positive thinking helps, remember? They are going to find a way to stop that damn virus. Then they are going to kick Veniji’s butt because that is what power rangers do. 

“Aww…I see,” Teach said softly.

He glanced up at Teach. 

“We haven’t gone over the lesson on offensive fighting. We will hold off the sparring for another day.” 

“Good idea, Teach…I can’t have me miss an important lesson like that.” 

Teach smiled slightly at him. 

“For a little guy, you sure know a lot about fighting,” Dillon said as he got to his feet. 

“For a ranger, you know so little. Then again, that is how we all start out, isn’t it?” Teach said. 

“What IS that suppose to mean?” Dillon said. 

“That means we start at the beginning somewhere. With time, comes knowledge. That also means that it is time for you two collect the tennis balls. Can’t be wasteful, can we?” Teach said. 

He glanced over at Dillon. 

“Uhh…Coming?”

“Sure.” Dillon said with a shrug. 

He started walking down the beach. He picked up tennis balls every time he saw one….or parts of ones. They didn’t say anything to each other for awhile. He did notice that he was picking up most of the tennis balls. 

“Your teacher was right. You did pretty well today,” Dillon said as he messing with one of the tennis balls. 

“Uhh…thanks?” 

Another long silence fell between them. 

“You could have told me…to make sure the guy was the real deal,” Dillon said. 

“He is! I checked his file. He just teaches kids on the ways of the Pai Zhaq…still trying to figure out that. That is beside the point! I trust Teach,” He said. 

“He is hiding something. I can feel it.” 

“But aren’t we all?”

If that didn’t kill the current conversation, nothing else would. A thick, uncomfortable silence fell between them like a ton of bricks. He picked up another tennis ball and stared at it. He had to say something. The silence was driving him nuts. 

“Look…I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you about my training with Teach. I just didn’t want everyone else to know. Can you imagine if Dr. K found out about this?! She would never leave Teach alone.” 

“I think the little guy can handle himself.”   
“He did a good job of taking you on.” 

“He got lucky.” 

“Uh huh…” He said with a grin. 

Dillon glanced over at him and grinned. He reached over and ruffled his hair. 

“The tennis balls did a good job of taking you on.” 

“They cheated. They had a ball launcher and I didn’t.” 

-JFRPMJF-

Theo watched them from a distance. 

“They are a different team from us. Not a bad thing,” He said softly. He felt himself getting choked up. He shook his head. This wasn’t the place. 

“Ziggy reminds me of Fran…Lily…a little bit of me…that is scary enough to think about. Dillon…I see a little bit of RJ in him. His desire to protect is strong. I am sure you and Summer would have gotten along great. Yellows always get along with fellow yellows. I’m not sure how you and Scott would have gotten along, Casey. Flynn…” 

He started laughing as the image of Flynn climbing the tree popped into his head. 

“Not too bad for a fellow blue. Just don’t ask him to climb a tree.” 

He watched Dillon ruffle Ziggy’s hair. He sighed softly. 

“Dear, spirits…I miss you guys.” 

End of Beware of Flying Black Ranger

Next Chapter: A Good Offensive Makes A…


	9. A Good Offensive Makes  A…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesson 6: Theo teaches Ziggy the fine art of punching…Maybe Theo should give up while he was ahead.

Takes Place After Brother’s Keeper

Ziggy nearly stopped in his tracks. His mouth dropped from his jaw. Teach was floating in middle air. No wires or anything. How in the world….That was the coolest thing ever! 

“Teach! How can do you do that?” Ziggy said as he walked pass the punching bag. It wasn’t much of punching bag especially after getting up close and personal with the ones in Doc’s training area. He winced on the bruises from that thought alone. 

He took a seat next to Teach who was sitting on the porch. Teach glanced back at it and grinned slightly. 

“A trick that one of my Master taught me.” 

“Can you teach me that?! I mean…I could so use that my next charity magic show.” 

“Can you clear your mind of all thoughts? And remain still?” 

He frowned for a moment. When was the last time he was still? Sleeping…maybe? Dillon did say he moved around in his sleep a lot. 

“Uhhh….No.” 

Teach laughed and lower himself to the ground. 

“Uhh…Teach?” 

“Yes.”

“I have a question. I reading somewhere that you took on some Grinders.” 

It was strange. Teach had nothing in his file when he looked into it. Suddenly, bang! There was a summary of incident with Grinders and Teach. It was creepy and suspicious. Dr. K just shrugged her shoulders when he asked her. Scott and the others weren’t much help. So, he had to ask Teach. 

“I did.” 

He looked over at Teach in amazement. He knew Teach was good. But why would Teach do such a thing? Because most people in this city would flee from a monster attack. Before he became a power ranger, he would flee from a monster attack. 

“Why did you do it?” 

“To do nothing wasn’t a choice. Those people couldn’t defend themselves. The injury…the sick…the weak…Grinders would have injury them or worse.” 

“But you are injured.” 

“So? One of my Masters was blind and that never stopped him. It was hard the first couple of months. I had to retrain myself. My own students were better than me at one point.” Teach said before he burst out laughing. 

Damn…he heard the bitterness in Teach’s voice but something else…regret…sadness? 

“It took time. It took hours of pain and annoyance. But I think I fight better now than I did before. When the Grinders attacked, I didn’t know if I was ready. My students have been my test dummies. Despite how far they have come, they are still students. Then I heard the screams. I knew…I knew I couldn’t sit there and do nothing. I fought and perhaps, reclaimed a part of myself that I lost when I was injured. Now…enough chatting. It’s time for your lesson.”

He stared at his Teach in awe. 

“You would have made a great power ranger, Teach.”

A small smile played on Teach’s face. 

“Perhaps….Perhaps. You have proved yourself to be quite the ranger.”

He lowered his head and blushed.

“Nah…I’m just got lucky.” 

He heard Teach started to laugh. He lifted his head and stared. What does Teach find so funny?

“Luck is Fate’s way of keeping life interesting. Perhaps, your Miss K should take that advice. Now up, cub. I am going to work on your punching.” 

“I never heard anyone call Dr. K…Miss before. You know that would probably drive her nuts, right?” 

Teach shrugged. 

“Stop avoiding the punching bag, cub.”

“I am not avoiding the punching bag. Punching bag and me are friends as we avoid each other on a regular basics. Beside, I thought I was punching pretty well out there.” 

“You punch like a girl.” 

“I do not!” 

Teach gave him a look. 

“Okay…maybe a little. I haven’t broken anything important.” 

“Yet.” 

“Teach!” 

“Hand me your hand. I will show you.” 

He gave Teach his hand. 

“First thing, no more tucking your thumb under your fingers. That is quickest way to get them broken.”

-JFRPMJF-

Ziggy came two conclusions today. 

One: Teach is evil and his hands are sore. 

Two: He so kicked the punching bag’s butt. Do punching bags even have butts? 

Score one for the Zig man. He took a seat back on the porch. Teach returned with some wraps and some ointment. He handed them to him. 

“Thanks, Teach,” He said as he opened the jar. He dipped his fingers into the liquid type gel and started to rub the smooth on his hand. He winced slightly then sighed. Even with gloves, his hands hurt like hell. 

“You’re welcome,” Teach said as he took a seat next to him. 

“Teach?” 

“Yes?” 

“Tell me about those Mystic Rangers. I heard you talk about them before. Well, Dr. K hasn’t really talked about any other ranger teams. Sooo…” 

“Mystic Force Rangers are located in Brairwood. They are magicians. I am hazy on a few details. They were able to throw up a magical barrier to prevent from Venji’s attack. But at a cost.” 

He shivered. He had a bad feeling about this story. 

“The spell was complex. The barrier allowed people who claim Brairwood as their home to stay. Those who didn’t…the spell began to force people out by illness or forcing a sense of despair on them. Their red tried to lead the people who were effected by the spell out of Brairwood. Venji got them.” 

Teach stared out into space. He didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t imagine losing one of the guys. It would just cut him to pieces like those kids did at the orphanage. 

“I….I…” 

“You have no need to be sorry, cub.” 

“Still…” 

“You can’t change what happened. You must move forward or you will be forever lost.” 

“More Pai Zhaq wisdom…but would you? Go back and change it, I mean.” 

Teach didn’t say anything for the longest time. He just stared out into space. He didn’t look Teach like at all. He looked so lost. He sighed softly. Damn, Ziggy, you had to drag out the memory chest, huh? 

“Look, Teach if you don’t…” He started to say. 

“Sometimes,” Teach said. 

“What?” 

“Sometimes…I want to go back so badly. My heart longed goes home. I can’t. It wouldn’t be fair for my students or my brother if I decided to leave. The only thing I regret is I would have liked to know what happened to my friends. I miss them terribly. What about you, cub? Would exchanged what you have now for what you had before?” 

He thought about everything he had now. He has friends…and even a best friend. He never had one of those before. He was a power ranger. Minus the fact that he didn’t want the job at first. He got to protect people and even helped them. Sure, his magic show wasn’t the greatest but it raised a lot of money! 

On the other hand, he would have his family back. He missed them. Sometimes, he wondered if they were proud of him even with the bad stuff he has done. Sometimes, he had dreams about them being alive. He could see their faces like it was yesterday. He could still hear his sister’s laughter. To have that all back. He wished he could answer like Teach could. He felt Teach’s hand on his shoulder. 

“It is okay, cub.”

He felt something moist against his cheek. Was he crying? How embarrassing. Quickly, he wiped his face. 

“Sorry, Teach.” 

Teach glanced over at him for a moment. 

“Do you know what Green means?”

“Is that a trick question?”

Teach laughed for a moment. 

“We have colors…much like power rangers do. Red means strength. Yellow means heart. Blue means mind. Black and purple means protector or protection. White means loyalty. Green means life.”

“Life, huh?” 

“Yes…life. I think green suits you quite well.” 

For some reason, he felt something rose from his chest. He ran his hand through his hair and then winced. He lowered his hand. He got lost in the conversation with Teach so much that he forgot! Quickly, he put some ointment on them as wrapped them. 

“Anyway, Teach. Thanks for the lesson. I have to be going. Doc is probably planning new ways to torture me. Can’t disappoint her, you know.” 

“I will be here when you return.” 

He smiled a little. 

“So…does that mean, I am going to fight someone beside a punching bag.” 

“Let me think on it.” 

-JFRPMJF-

Theo watched Ziggy disappeared from view. The conversation with the cub brought out some painful memories but also happy ones of his friends. He sighed. He tilted his head for a moment and waited. 

“You know…I’m not going to bite if you watch the lessons. Now come out.” 

No answer. He sighed again. He had no time for this 

“Don’t make me get the fire hose, Dillon.” 

He heard a slight grumble as Dillon stumbled out from the bushes. He titled his head. 

“Care to explain why you are stalking me?” 

End of A Good Offensive Makes A….

Next Chapter: Keeper of Secrets


	10. Keeper of Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a strange sort of friendship. Colonel Truman hates tea. Theo loves it and also likes to drive him nuts.

Takes Place Between Embodied and Ghosts

Theo watched Mason glanced at the Scrabble board then at him. Then he picked up his mug then took a sip of his coffee. 

“That isn’t a word, Theo.” 

“Now, how would you know, Mason?” 

“Because the word sounds ridiculous.” 

“Ask one of your soldiers to look up on their cell phone or something,” He said with a grin. 

“I will do that.” Mason said casually. He grinned when Mason looked to one of his men and nodded his head. He watched the soldier pull out his cell phone and started typing. Mason set down his mug. He picked up his cup and took a sip of his tea. 

“Are you going to answer my question?” 

“You asked a very vague question.” 

Mason’s eyes narrowed at him. 

“Why did you say that the rangers can’t defeat Venjix in their current state?” 

“You already know my answer.” 

“You gave a vague answer.” 

He grinned slightly as he took another sip of tea. The slightly bitter and sweet taste made him sigh. Once the rangers defeat Venjix, he is going to find himself a real cup of tea. 

“I hate repeating myself. I told you before….their circle is incomplete.” 

“There are five of them. That is more than enough.” 

“So?” 

Mason slammed his fist down on the table. 

“Just answer the damn question.” 

He took another sip of his tea and watched the tiles move. He is going to ruin their game if he doesn’t keep his cool. 

“Stop banging on the table and calm down. YOU know as well as I do that not all teams are the same.”

“The higher ups won’t like it.” 

“Your higher ups are idiots.” 

A brief smile played on Mason’s face. 

“No arguments there.” 

Then he heard Mason sigh. 

“How much longer?” 

“Now, how I would know?” 

“You have a very annoying habit of knowing things that most people shouldn’t know.” 

“It’s a remarkable thing called paying attention. You should try it sometimes.” 

He could hear Mason’s teeth grinded together from where he sat. Even after all of these months, he can still get to the man. His friends would probably found his comment amusing. He knew Dom would. 

“Sir…Idas is a…” 

Before the soldier could speak, a loud beeping noise came from the second soldier’s pocket. The soldier picked up the radio and listened for a moment. 

“The rangers are completely out of range of radar, sir.” 

Mason took a deep breath and sighed. For someone who has hid behind his rank, he was a very emotional man. Marcus would never say it out loud. He worried about his son constantly. Let not forget the guilt, the angry, and a million other emotions between those two. Sometimes, he wanted force them into therapy or hand them a pair of staffs and let them go at it. 

He is leaning toward the second choice. 

“Well…aren’t you going to say anything?” Mason said 

“You know how I feel about the subject,” He said as he took another sip of his tea. 

Mason scowled him. 

“I’m surprise that your sharp tongue hadn’t add anything else to subject.” 

“Give me five minutes. I will think of something.” 

Mason snorted. 

“I have a question.” 

“You are full of questions much like my cubs are.” 

“I’m not one of your cubs.” 

“Thanks the spirits for small favors.”

Mason chuckled as he took a sip of his coffee. 

“How are Reese and Victor doing?” 

“They are doing well. After this mess with Venjix is over, I am hoping to find one of my fellow Masters. The cross-training would be good for them.” 

“If your other Masters are anything like you…they would be traumatized.” 

“Mason…I am surprise at you. You made a joke. Should I write this down?” 

“Hah….very funny, Theo. But I’m curious why on you agreed to train Ranger Green?” 

“He asked for it, Mason. That makes a difference when you are trying to teach someone to fight.” 

“It doesn’t show.” 

“He comes to me with fewer bruises…less soreness….less complaining after every fight…after every lesson. He has taken pride in his achievements. I am not changing how he fights. I am changing how he views himself. That is sometimes the most important tool of them all.” 

Silence full the air between them. He glanced over at him from time to time. The man seemed so tired. Tireless battles…the tireless planning…and it wears down the soul. He saw it in Ziggy and Dillon…if he got to know the other rangers. He would see it in their souls as well. His soul was marked by it as well. Mason messed with cup for a moment then sighed softly. The poor man bowed his head and placed it into his hands. He glanced over at the soldiers. They were looking away at the pond. Smart. 

“I…” 

“It is okay to be afraid.” 

Mason’s head snapped up and lashed out in a bitter tone. 

“Who said I was afraid?”

“Who said you were afraid for yourself?” 

Mason stared down at his coffee cup. 

“Sometimes, I think I should send some of my men to a temple and leave them there. You are entire too wise for your age, Theo.” 

“Temple was part of it. Life made me old, Mason. I doubt your men could last a week at our temple anyway.” 

“I’m glad you have faith in my soldiers,” Mason said with a brief grin. 

“I know where to put my faith.” 

Mason stared at him. He lowered himself down from his levitating position. He grabbed his cane next to him. 

“You really believe that they can win?” 

“Of course…don’t you?” 

“Sometimes, I don’t know.” 

“Soon.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Soon…their team will be whole. Then…the true fight begins.” 

Mason stared at him in amazement. 

“How would you know that?” 

He shrugged. 

“Magic.” 

“I don’t believe in magic.” 

“The people of Brairwood would probably beg to differ and probably the Mystic Force Rangers as well,” He said as he tried to keep the disappointment out of his tone. 

Some days, he felt older than most. 

-JFRPMJF-

Mason stared at the file sitting on his desk. 

Nothing. 

Utterly Nothing. 

He had no new information today. Theo had mentioned Mystic Force quite a few times. He wasn’t sure how Pai Zhaq knew the Mystic Force rangers. It was just another mystery to add to the man. He wondered sometimes if that man knew how annoying he was. He had to say he underestimated the man but he did. But behind Theo’s small statue was a sharp tongue, enough tricks to make a magician look foolish, and a cane that should be banned in Corinth. 

Someone he would never associate with…he would end up calling a friend. He flipped the file to the very back. He read over the brief summary of the first time he met him. Theo had save those people in that hospital even if he isn’t sure how he did it. He had a sneaky feeling other times as well when the Grinders “suddenly” disappeared. 

_Medical personal surrounded the patients. Grinders’ parts lie everywhere. He could smell the smoke in the air. People were running back and forward to do some important task._

_“Where are those power rangers?!” He shouted._

_“They are busy with a monster, sir,” A soldier stopped to tell him._

_“Tell them to get here as soon as possible!”_

_“Perhaps, someone should learn patience. It is a valuable tool…especially dealing with a team that isn’t whole.”_

_He twisted around so fast that he nearly hit the soldier standing next to him. It was one of the patients. An Asian man was sitting in a broken down chair with a cane close by. He was strangely calm even with anyone running around. His blue clothes were tore in several places. A few cuts and bruises here and there but he looked whole. He looked younger than his sons…until he got to his eyes. His eyes looked old._

_“I have no time for patience.”_

_“Perhaps, it would be a good time to learn. No time like the present.”_

_“Do you have a name, boy?”_

_The man shrugged._

_“Boy is someone under the age of 18. Last time, I checked I haven’t been under that age for about 4 years now. How would you feel if I called you tall-black-man-with-no-patience…or would that be a bit too much?”_

_The soldier beside him grasped. A small smile appeared on his face. He shouldn’t find himself amused by this man._

_“I’m Colonel Truman.”_

_“Well…I will have to remember that, Mr. Truman.”_

The heavens above could that man get under his skin. The information…when he was willing to share information was valuable. He closed the file and sighed. He stared at the black bold print on the tab. 

Martin, Theo: Keeper of Secrets.

End of Keeper of Secrets.

Next Chapter; Debts


	11. Debts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesson 7: We all have to repay our debts sometimes. Sometimes, it is the best thing we ever did.

Takes Place After In Or Out

Ziggy nearly froze in his tracks when he saw Teach. Teach actually owned normal looking clothes and it doesn’t have the Pai Zhaq symbol on it! Which still look like a lightening bolt to him even if Teach insist it is a stripe. 

“Wow, Teach. Looking good,” He said. 

Teach titled his head slightly. 

“I believe I looked the same as I did yesterday,” Teach said. 

“I mean…you are wearing real clothes.” 

Teach chuckled. 

“I do own a few things, Ziggy. I’m not totally a hermit.” 

“Just color me surprised that is all. So, does that mean no lesson today?” 

Teach snorted softly before limping down the stairs. 

“Of course, you have a lesson even if you have been gone for awhile, cub.” 

He ran his hand through his hair. Sure thing that Teach would notice that.

“I have been…busy.” 

“I’ve noticed. How are they? Your new teammates, I mean.” 

“Gem and Gemma are…different.” 

Teach started laughing and hit his shoulder. 

“It takes time. Come, you can tell me about Gem and Gemma as we walk.” 

Teach started walking down an alleyway onto a side street and he quickly followed. 

“Well, they are awesome fighters. Oh, they are twins. They talk funny. Do you and Luan talk like that?” 

“Take like what?” 

“Finish each other sentences. One would start a sentence and the other would finish it. It is kind of like they have a psychic connection with each other. It is kind of cool and creepy. You know…I was wondering something. What if Gem goes to a McDonalds but Gemma doesn’t want McDonalds but wanted Burger King? How are they going to order their meals? Telephone?” 

“Hmm…” 

“Or maybe they can teleport. Wait…I am the only who can teleport. Oh, wouldn’t it be funny if Gemma ordered a McNuggets at the Burger King and Gem ordered Mini BK Burgers at McDonalds?” 

He knew his thoughts were getting away from him. But he couldn’t help it! It was an interesting thought. Teach chuckled softly. 

“You are rambling again, cub.” 

“Urgh…sorry?” 

Teach laughed. 

“No need to be sorry.” 

“Good…where are we heading, Teach?” 

He glanced around at the familiar streets and stores. He couldn’t imagine what would be in this part of town for one of Teach’s lessons. Maybe, it is one of those written lessons. A slight panic coursed through his veins. He wasn’t prepared for that. Not…one….bit. Wait…maybe, it is a open book test. He could do that. Maybe. He needed to think of a good excuse. 

Maybe, his dog ate his homework. Wait…he didn’t have a dog. Wait! A monster attacked and he couldn’t study for the test. 

Do you think Teach would by it? 

“You will see when you get there.” 

“This isn’t one of those written lessons, is it?” 

“No.” 

“Goo….” 

He stopped right in his tracks at the familiar JKP sign. Teach couldn’t be heading there. No way. 

“Teach?” 

Teach stopped in his tracks and turned around. He tilted his head and stared at him. Teach didn’t look mad…most like curious. 

“Yes?” 

“We aren’t going in there, are we?” 

“Why yes…my brother co-owns the place with me.” 

Crap. Karma has come and stolen his taco. Crap. 

“I can’t, Teach,” He said as he stepped back.

“Why not?” 

“I….I did….I wasn’t always a good guy, Teach. I have done…some bad stuff. I…” 

“I know what you have done, cub.” 

“No…you haven’t. I’m sorry, Teach. I…” 

“My brother and I gave your former cartel money for protection. As I much as I hated it, I let it be. I couldn’t fight off five different cartels. I’m good…but not that good.” 

His mouth nearly dropped. His thoughts were racing a mile a minute. Is that why Teach agree to teach him? Was it revenge? Wait, doubt that…Teach could kill him in a second. No…why? This was starting to make his head hurt. 

“You knew?! You knew what I did and you still agree to teach me?” 

“Of course, I knew, cub.” 

“Why?” 

A brief smile played on Teach’s face. 

“Because I could.” 

“That is all?” 

Teach looked amusedly at him. 

“Maybe….This lesson is about debts and why you should repay them. Now, in with you.”

He glanced over at the shop then at Teach. He wasn’t sure about this. 

“Teach…what would your brother think?” 

“I told my brother that you are coming. He seemed excited. It will give him a good excuse not to make a pizza. My brother is a disaster on wheels in the kitchen. Reese, Victor, and some other employees are there to prevent any disasters from burning the place down.” 

“Uh…good?” 

He felt something hit his leg. He didn’t need to turn around to know it was Teach’s cane hitting him. 

“Okay…Okay, I’m moving!” 

He heard the little bell ring when he opened the door. It wasn’t very crowded since it wasn’t the lunch rush or evening rush. A few costumers were shatter among the different tables. A waitress was moving from table to table. He grinned slightly at the orange and green uniforms and the odd décor. It sort of fits the place. 

It made it comfortable and cozy. He kind of liked it. Finally, the waitress turned around and his mouth nearly dropped. 

“Reese?”

He could barely recall the girl in the green and orange uniform. She smiled at them. 

“Master…Ziggy. I will get Mr. Luan. He is doing next week’s schedule in the back,” Reese said as she walked toward the back and out the back door. 

Teach chuckled softly. 

“She is still calling him Mr. Luan after all of these years. No matter much how he insisted otherwise.” 

He grinned slightly before the shock hit him like a ton of bricks. Reese came out from the back then followed by Teach’s brother. He looked from his brother to Teach then back again. Holy crap, they were twins! 

“Wow….I….wow…” 

“I told you that I had a twin, cub. Don’t be so surprised.” 

“Bro, they are always surprised when we show up together. It like they don’t believe us or something,” Luan said as he approached them. He reached over and hugged Teach. He could see a small smile play on Teach’s face when he returned the hug. They broke out of the hug and turned toward him. 

“Probably so. This is Ziggy,” Teach said with the wave of his hand. Luan looked at him up and down. Okay…really creepy. It liked the look Teach gave him when they first met. 

“Not here to take my money today, dude?” 

“I….No…” 

“Dude, I’m kidding! I’m kidding! Come on…let get you into some better clothes. Can’t have that nice leather jacket of yours get destroyed by flour,” Luan said as he dragged him into the back. 

He glanced over at Teach in confusion. 

“Teach?” 

“Don’t worry…My brother won’t burn you. Victor is in the back.” 

“Haha…very funny, bro.” 

“Anytime, brother…anytime.” 

At that point, he wondered what he walked into. 

-JFRPMJF-

“How do you get dough out your hair?” Ziggy said as he picked a piece of dough out of hair. He wasn’t sure what this lesson was supposed to be about. But he was enjoying himself. He never really got to make a pizza especially with pineapple and green pepper on the same pizza. Not that he would eat any of these pizzas even he had his limits! 

Another plus, he got to listen to Reese and Victor argued back and forward like a pair of brother and sister. It reminded him of the gang…and his own relationship with his sister. It made him kind of sad but then he started laughing. It was hilarious when they started making fun of each other especially when the words like Reese cup and flagpole got throw around. 

“A lot of shampoo. Sometimes, I have to wash it twice,” Reese said as she added some cheese to a pizza. 

“I don’t have anything to worry about,” Victor added.

“Because you are taller than a beanstalk. Mr. Luan won’t let you toss pizzas anymore because you kept getting them stuck to the ceiling!” 

“That isn’t my fault!” Victor said as he took a pizza out of the oven and set it on the table. 

“It is totally your fault,” Reese said as she stuck out her tongue. She got a pair of oven mitts on and slipped the hot pizza onto a serving plate. She picked the plate and took the pizza out. 

“Reese loves get to last words in,” Victor said with a mumble. He laughed. 

“All women are like that…expect maybe, Summer. Dr. K…oh, yes…she made sure the last words string.” 

“What is like to be a power ranger?” 

He kneaded the dough as he thought over Victor’s question.

“Once you become a power ranger, your life as you know…is over. That isn’t always a bad thing. My life is loads better than it was. It felt like you fell through some rabbit hole and landed in crazy version of Wonderland. Venjix is like a crazy version of the red queen. I guess that would make Tenaya Seven Alice. Wow…that is a weird mental image.” 

Victor nodded his head. 

“Master said something about that too…” 

“How would Teach know anything about?” 

“Because the Pai Zhaq are allies with the Mystics, Wind Ninja, and Thunder Ninja schools. All of them had current or former Power Ranger teams, dude,” Luan said from behind them. 

“Wow…” 

Luan laughed. 

“Yes…that was my reaction too, dude. Victor, why don’t you help Reese?” Luan said with a smile. Victor nodded his head and left out of the kitchen. Luan walked from behind him to a picture on the wall. He removed it and brought it toward him. He set on the picture on the table. He began to point out people. 

“Lily….Casey….RJ….Fran….there is bro and me…Dom….Gabby…Flit…Camile…and Jarrod,” Luan said softly. 

“RJ…wasn’t that the guy who sent you to Corinth?” 

“Right…Never could figure out why, dude. RJ insisted on it. More like begging…Hmm…dude, I wondered if it had to do with you,” Luan said. 

“Me?! What about me?” He said in surprise. 

Luan shrugged. 

“Pai Zhaq are different like that.” 

He didn’t quite get what Luan was getting at. He looked down and stared at these faces and memorized them. These were Teach’s friends…and family. His fingers gently traced their faces. Something inside him told him that he should know their faces. He didn’t know why either. 

“The original JKP gang?” 

“Not really. Gabby, me, Flit, Camille, and Jarrod didn’t join until later. In fact, I think I was last one to join. Me and bro weren’t always close. I wasn’t very happy that my bro ran off to some temple. It took time and all sorts of other things, dude. We kind of rebuild our bridges. That sooo sound like something bro would say. So, Zig man, tell me about yourself. How did you get yourself a spandex suit?” 

He grinned as Luan hit his back. 

“Well…it’s a looooong story…Trust me, its needs a few cokes and pizzas. I am sure the owner of this fine establishment would prove them.”

“You just want free pizza, dude.” 

“I couldn’t help but try.” 

Suddenly, he felt the ground and walls shake. Lucky enough, nothing fell off the walls. Suddenly, Reese burst into the back. 

“There are Grinders outside!”

Great…there went his good day. 

End of Debts


	12. Repayment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grinders are a lot like Rin Shis. The key to destroy them is simple. They have their weaknesses. Hit a Rin Shi in the face…it crumbled into dust. Grinders can be torn apart. Piece by piece-Theo

Ziggy took off his apron and threw on the table. He rushed over to his jacket and slipped it on. He took his morpher out of his pocket and snapped it onto his wrist. He turned to Reese and Luan. 

“I am going outside. You guys stay here…” 

“No.” 

He twisted his body to look behind Reese to see Teach standing there. He looked so clam and collected. He wanted to know Teach’s secret. 

“The other rangers aren’t here yet and I don’t want you to fight by yourself. Monster loved to take advance of a ranger fighting by themselves. Reese and Victor will watch your back until your fellow rangers arrive,” Teach said. 

“Master?” Reese said in shock. Teach gave her a look and tilted his head. 

“Don’t be so surprised, Reese. I know you and Victor aren’t going to sit here while we fight. If a monster shows up, leave. You aren’t ready to fight at that level yet. Understood?” 

Teach became thoughtful for a moment. 

“If you need to clear the field, do what must be done.” 

Reese looked shocked for a moment then bowed again. He wondered what in the world that was suppose to mean. 

“Yes, Master,” Reese said.

“You are going to fight too, Teach?” He said. 

“I’m going handle the Grinders in the back,” Teach said as they heard a loud crash in the back. 

“Dude…are they in the trash again?” Luan said. 

“Probably…Perhaps, it is because they realized that their friends are in there.” 

“Bro, we really need a better place to dump those things.” 

“Work on it….what are you doing, Luan?”

Luan grabbed a wooden pad off the wall. Luan swung it before placing on his shoulder

“I’m watching your back.” 

“You aren’t going to listen either…” 

“Bad habit, I know. Working on it, bro.” 

“I seriously doubt it.” 

Luan threw his arm around Teach’s shoulder. 

“And you love me anyway.” 

“Sometimes, I wonder.” 

Something about this conversation…it was strange to him. He couldn’t figure out why. Oh, right….people following him into battle: Check. People who aren’t afraid of walking, ugly metal machines: Check. People are waaaaay too calm about this about: Check. 

Okay, Reese and Luan looked a little panicy. Teach didn’t. In fact, it looked like Teach planning a picnic or something. That was so odd. 

Why in the world can’t he figure out why? 

-JFRPMJF-

Master always said you can tell a lot about a person from their fighting style. After Reese watched a few minutes of Ziggy fighting, she didn’t know what to think. It was nothing like she ever saw before. Sure, she saw him on television and everything. She thought it was awful editing from the television people. 

No…No…the people were probably being nice. She didn’t know how to really describe what he was doing. Maybe, his fighting was combination between a wrecking ball and a rubber band? Or maybe like a bouncy ball and….well, she had no clue. She ducked and punched a Grinder in the side of its head. She winced slightly as pain ran through her hand. She heard Master’s voice run through her head. 

_“Tighten that fist, Reese.”_

She tightened her fist as she twisted around and hit a Grinder square in the face. She watched him stumble back. 

_“Grinders are a lot like Rin Shis. They are made by the dozens. Their purpose is weaken and destroy. The key to destroy them is simple. They have their weaknesses. Hit a Rin Shi in the face…it crumbled into dust. Grinders can be torn apart. Piece by piece”_

She shivered at her Master’s word as she dropped to the ground and swept the legs from under another Grinder. She had to ask the questions…even if she knew that wouldn’t like the answers. 

_“Monsters are very similar to any solider. They are made to destroy but their main purpose is to destroy you. They attacked on property and civilians just to draw you out. They enjoy the chaos they cause. How they are defeated? Well…depended on the week…”_

She could never quite understand what Master meant by that. Some part of her thought that she never will. 

-RPMJFRPM-

Victor grabbed the broom and swung to hit a few Grinders aside. He didn’t like fighting. It wasn’t his style. But when one of the Pai Zhaq’s teachers came to his house and shown him what he could do, he jumped at the chance. Honestly, how cool was to do what the Masters did! After the first months, he realized how hard it would be. He wanted to give up and go home. That was until he met his Master. One of the teachers was sick and Master was substituting for him. 

They were talking loudly and they didn’t see Master. A few moments, they heard a loud roar. A metal blue jaguar was pacing around them. It was the most amazing thing he has ever seen. Just say that no one talked after that. 

Another Grinder rushed toward him. He swung his make shift broom staff slightly before nailing the Grinder in the head. 

After the lesson, Reese dragged him to see Master. Funny thing, he barely knew Reese at the time too. At the time, he didn’t know how hard it would be to work under Master either. Master expected you give your best and he knew when you didn’t. He lost count on how many bruises and how sore he was after some of his lessons. It was worth it when he saw his animal spirit. He never felt so alive. It was a part of him woke up after a long nap. Despite everyone making fun of his animal spirit, he was proud of himself. His Master was proud of him. He said so himself even if he wasn’t suppose to be listening.

 _“Laugh all you want. My cubs may not have cat spirits…but I am proud of them.”_

He glanced over at Ziggy who nailed a Grinder with a chair. Ziggy was a character. He really liked him. He was funny and the guy can play a mean game of laser tag. He couldn’t understand why Master won’t tell him that he is a Power Ranger. He was sure that Ziggy would be cool with it. Don’t rangers tell other rangers those types of things? But Master explained it to him once…

_“Power Ranger teams don’t interfere with the current team, Victor. Only in extreme situations does that happen.”_

_“Why?”_

_“It’s because if another team is always rescuing the current team then they will never learn to fight on their own. Work together on their own. Develop as a team.”_

_“Even now?”_

_Master paused for a second as he looked over the barren landscape._

_“Even now.”_

-RPMJFRPM-

Ziggy came to three conclusions today. One, Pai Zhaq can make a mean pizza. Two, Pai Zhaq can kick some major butt. Three, flour is so uncomfortable in that area. Mentally, he didn’t want to get into that many details. He ducked out of the way of a Grinder and kicked it in the stomach. He watched for a moment before turning to fight another Grinder. Where are they coming from? He hasn’t seen this many in a long time. For a moment, he wondered how Teach was doing. Then he saw a Grinder’s head roll from the alley way. 

Seriously doubted that Teach needed his help. He winced slightly as a Grinder hit his stomach. He stumbled back into Reese. 

“We need to get some of these guys out the way, Victor,” Reese said. 

“But Master said…” Victor said as he blocked and punched another Grinder away.

“Master said we can…” 

He gave them a look. What are they talking about? He shook his head as he blocked another punch. He had no clue what they had planned. They helping him and he didn’t want them to get hurt because of it. 

“Guys….just go. I can handle this,” He said. 

“We aren’t going to leave you. We just can’t. You are like…”

“Honorary Pai Zhaq. So…we are staying until the end, man. Ready, Res?” 

Reese nodded her head. She took a deep breathe and closed her eyes. She stepped back and did something her hands. Was she trying to dance? He glanced over at Victor. He was doing the same thing. Wait…Holy crap…they are glowing. Reese was glowing orange brownish color and Victor was glowing a yellowish brown color. What in the world! Then…he started to see a shape starting to form over their heads. His eyes nearly popped out his skull. 

Animals! Like animals in the jungle type! He could really see their animals now. Victor was a giraffe and Reese was a hippo. Reese launched her animal into the air then disappeared right into the ground. Was that it? Maybe, she made a…holy cow…its head is popping up from the ground! That mouth is huge! The hippo grabbed onto a Grinder’s leg and began to swing it around and hitting the other Grinders. He had no idea that hippos could be so dangerous. 

He made a note avoid them in the future. 

Victor’s giraffe took off from his body. It used its long neck to hit the Grinders from side to side. Wow….that is so awesome! Suddenly, he felt something hit his back and felt himself fly into the air. He groaned softly as he landed into the ground. He turned his head to see Victor and Reese beside him. 

“Now…aren’t you two interesting,” A voice said. 

His eyes widen as he turned to see a weapon pointed at them. He didn’t think. He just acted. His hand went for his morpher and lifted up the familiar clutch. He could have sworn someone called his name. At the moment, he didn’t care. 

“RPM, get in gear!” He shouted as he scrambled to his feet to put himself between them and the weapon. 

He saw something flash out of the corner of his eye. For a brief second, he wondered how much this was going to hurt. For the brief second after, he didn’t care.

He had some friends to save. 

End of Repayment

Next Chapter; Where We Last Trend…


	13. Where We Last Trend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being in the dome, it locks you away from reality. How quickly reality can come back to bite you-Theo

Theo swung his cane with enough force to knock a Grinder’s head off. The body fell down to the ground. He turned to the next Grinder and blocked its incoming punch. He grabbed its head and smashed it over his knee. He winced slightly at the pain. The pain disappeared quickly as it came. It was strange. Being still connected to the grid and not really having his morpher with him. 

Weirder stuff has happened. He should know. 

“Strike you are out!” Luan said as he hit a Grinder flat against the wall. 

“I could do without the baseball reference, Lu,” Theo said as he duck out of the way. 

“You said corny one liners all of the time, bro.” 

“When you wear the spandex, it gives you one liner rights.”

“Okay, that isn’t fair. Who made up these rules anyway?” 

“It is in the handbook,” He said as he slammed his fist into a Grinder’s stomach. It tumbled away. 

“You are so BSing me, bro. There is soo no handbook,” Luan said as he nailed another Grinder. 

“Now, how would you know?” 

“Because dude, I asked RJ. He said you guys had no handbook.” 

“Really now? You do realize that RJ is a power ranger, right?” 

“…..Dude, you are just evil.” 

He laughed as he twisted around. He rammed his cane into a Grinder’s knee. He grinned with satisfaction as Grinder tumbled to the ground. 

“So, I have been told.” 

He watched Luan hit another Grinder with his wooden pad. He glanced over his shoulder to see another Grinder approaching him. From quick glance, he could already see its mistake coming. He lowered his cane slightly then swung across the Grinder’s stomach. It stumbled back. He lifted up his cane and rammed it into the Grinder’s neck. 

They all make the same mistake now. Grinders do…Dillon tried to do…even his cubs made the mistake. They all went after his knee. He turned his greatest weakness into their weakness and their mistake. Most of the time, it is the last mistake they ever make. 

_“I don’t trust you,” Dillon said as he rubbed his shoulder. He never could figure out why Dillon liked to attack him. Maybe, the black ranger was bored or something._

_He paused as he picked up his bottle of water._

_“Good because I don’t trust you either,” He said before he took a sip._

_He fought off a smile when Dillon’s mouth dropped. His eyes narrowed at him. His expression became very angry._

_“Did Ziggy tell you?” Dillon snapped._

_“No…but you just did.”_

_He would laugh at Dillon’s changing expressions if the situation wasn’t so serious. The cub tried so hard to keep it to himself but he started asking about Dai Shi. He knew something was up._

_“What are you going to do about it?”_

_“Nothing…this isn’t my fight. This is your team’s fight. Ziggy doesn’t want to fight you. That is the last thing he would ever want to do. But one day, he will have to fight you. I can imagine it gives him nightmares at night.”_

_Dillon looked down and frowned._

_“And if I attacked you right now?”_

_“Then I would fight and you would lose.”_

_“Cocky little bastard, aren’t you?”_

_“I am a person who knows their weaknesses and strengths. Do you know yours?”_

_For a brief moment, Dillon struggled with some thing. He saw a new emotion flash across Dillon’s face._

_Fear._

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something bright. He paid no attention as he swept another Grinder off its feet. Then the shininess began to move around. He turned his head to see the brightest pair of spandex he ever saw. He blinked again. They were good fighters…once he got over the brightness of their spandex. Suddenly, they stopped in front of him and Luan. 

“You are…,” the Silver one said. 

“…Twins! This is…” The Gold one said.

“Fantastic!” 

Ziggy wasn’t kidding about the whole twin speech thing. 

“No, we are clones,” He said. 

They just stared at him like he was crazy. He heard Luan laughing behind him. 

This day wasn’t turning out to be a good day at all.

-RPMJFRPM-

It took Luan about five seconds to figure out that wooden pad made a good weapon. Another ten seconds later, he decided that he liked how Grinders smashed against brick wall. It took another five minutes to figure out that his bro didn’t need his help. He knew his bro was good but he did worry about his bro. Since his friends weren’t here to watch his bro’s back, he will. 

_“RJ….dude, I am all for taking bro to somewhere to get his knee fix. But isn’t this Corinth place a little far?” He said as he watched Lily and Casey leave._

_“Brairwood’s magic might not allow you guys through. The Underground’s entrance is constant moving. Corinth’s barricade is still open.”_

_“But it is across country….that is a lot of miles in my van, dude. So, what is the real reason that you sending me, bro, Reese and Victor cross country?”_

_RJ paused for a moment then laughed._

_“I should have known better. I….just have a feeling.”_

_“Last time you had a feeling, Flit burned the table cloth.”_

_“True…I just have a feeling. Something important is going to happen there. A Pai Zhaq needs to be there.”_

_“Dude…that is kind of vague. Bro isn’t going to like it one bit. They are tight…a team. Just to tear a team like that isn’t right.”_

_“I know…I know…”_

_“What if something happens to you guys? What then? Bro is going feel guilty…so will I.”_

_“That is a risk we have to take.”_

_“I don’t like it one bit, dude. If people at Corinth can fix my bro, then we will go. I don’t like to see my bro in pain like that.”_

_RJ gave him this thoughtful look and smiled._

_“You two have come a long way. Thank you, Luan. I have two favors to ask of you. One, I want you to hide Theo’s morpher. Only give it to him when it is necessary. Two…I want you to take my recipes and open a new JKP.”_

_His mouth dropped. Hide his bro’s morpher. He always knew where that thing was. Bro is OCD about that type of stuff. Not that he could blame him. The morpher thing is kind of important. Dude, how in the world he was going to do that?_

_“….Dude, you talking to the guy who burned about 100 pizzas before he could figure it out how to work the oven.”_

Luan sighed at the memory then he blinked. Dude….was that….damn…their suits are shiny! They could flag down a plane with those things. Damn, they can fight too! Not as good as bro but not bad either. Finally, they stopped in front of him and bro. 

“You are…,” the Silver one said. 

“…Twins! This is…” The Gold one said.

“Fantastic!” 

Okay…that was kind of creepy….and they are really happy too.

“No, we are clones,” His bro said. 

He started laughing. Dude, bro’s sense of humor gets them every time. Okay…they need to stop staring at us. 

“You are twins…” the gold one said happily. 

“…like us!” The silver one said as she clapped her hands. 

He moved closer to his bro. Bro titled his head and then frowned at them.

“That is nice to know. Now…don’t you two have to be doing something? Like…fighting Grinders,” Bro said very calmly. 

“Oh…right!” Silver happy twin one said. 

“Come on, Gemma!” The happy gold twin two said as he dashed off. 

“Coming, Gem!” Gemma said as she quickly followed. 

“Okay…They are a bit….happy?” He said. 

“A bit? You are being polite, Lu,” Bro said. 

“They kind of remind me of Chip, bro.” 

“I have seen Chip fight. In battle, he is very serious. It is after…well…” 

“Happy?” 

“You are being polite again.”

“They don’t fight too bad, bro.” 

“They are fine fighters but their energy is out of balance. I could sneak up on them and they wouldn’t know.” 

“You know I have…Bro…what are you doing?” He said as he watched Theo approached the twins. Grinders didn’t pay attention to bro since the rangers…okay…current rangers were fighting them. The twins destroyed the last of the Grinders.

Dude, were they doing a happy dance?

Bro stopped in front of them and stared at them. Why aren’t they pay attention? Dude…they really should…

POP! 

POP! 

He winced slightly as the twins rubbed their helmets as they stared at bro. He knew what it is like to get hit with his bro’s cane. 

“I sneak up on both of you and you two didn’t pay attention. In battle, that can be very dangerous.” 

“Yes, sir,” the twins said together. 

These guys are…kind of like puppies. But bro isn’t good with puppies. Maybe, it is because of his animal spirit. 

A scream snapped him out of his thoughts. 

“ZIGGY!” 

-RPMJFRPM-

Dillon pushed another Grinder out of the way. Where did they all come from? There was so many more than normal. He caught glimpses of Ziggy’s green suit though the fight. He couldn’t figure out why Ziggy was on the ground until he saw a flash of orange and green. The kids from before…the kids from the park. He was protecting them. 

“ZIGGY!” Summer shouted. 

He pushed another grinder out of the way to see a weapon pointed right at Ziggy. Crap, he needed over there and fast. Suddenly, sparkles flew from the monster’s chest. He tilted his head to see Gem and Gemma appear. The monster stumbled back before pointing the weapon at them. The monster fired two shots at the twins. The blasts caused the twins to fall to the ground. 

“How pathetic!” The monster shouted. 

“Wonderful, it speaks,” Theo said calmly. 

The little guy just stood between the monster and Ziggy. Where did this guy come from? He wasn’t there before. The monster turned around and stared at the little guy. The Grinders retreated when the monster showed up. Typical. 

“Hmm…you are different from them…” The monster said as he waved his weapon around. 

His eyes narrowed at that comment. He wondered what that meant. The little guy had his secrets. Too many secrets. 

“Gee…I haven’t noticed.” 

The monster pointed his weapon at him. 

“Different or not…Master wants all of you humans gone!” 

“Wonderful…you have one shot. Miss and it will be the last thing you ever do.”

The monster groaned as he pointed his gun at the little guy. 

“TEACH!” Ziggy shouted. 

The monster laughed and fired his weapon. An explosion flashed before his eyes. Once the smoke cleared, the little guy was just standing there.

“You missed…too bad,” the little guy slipped into a fight stance. 

What the hell? The guy was glowing blue. He almost seemed to glide himself forward and nailed monster in the stomach with his cane. 

“This is my place. You don’t belong here.” 

The monster roared as he swung his weapon at the little guy. The little guy ducked out of the way as the monster continued to swing at him. The guy moved from side to side with ease. He knew that the guy was good. He didn’t think that good. The monster brought his arm down and the little guy blocked it with his cane. The monster pressed against his cane until it snapped. 

The little guy stumbled back for a moment. 

“I like that cane,” Theo said in annoyance. 

The guy dropped his broken cane and began to do something with his hands. The guy was glowing again. He could almost hear something in the background. Was that…a cat?

“Rangers, there is unknown energy source nearby,” Dr. K’s voice rang from the communicator. 

“We can see that, Doc,” He said as he stared at the little guy. 

“Well, I can’t. I have no visuals in this-.”

A loud roar shook his attention from his morpher to the glowing pair of red eyes among the glowing blue above Theo. What the hell?! Even the monster stumbled back in shock. 

“What are you?” The monster demanded. 

“I am Pai Zhuq.” 

“Fore!” Another voice shouted. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw dough fly then hit the monster in the face. 

“Ahhh!” the monster scrambled to get the dough out of his face. Theo formed a blue energy ball into his palms and he nailed the monster with it. The monster exploded into a bright blue explosion. Once the smoke cleared, there was nothing but pieces of metal parts were left 

“What a waste…I was expecting something much harder,” Theo said in disgust. 

“Bro, that was totally awesome!” 

His mouth nearly dropped. Crap…there are two of them! The other one ran and hugged Shorty. Shorty grinned as he hugged his brother back. 

“Master!” 

“Master, that was totally awesome!” 

The kids ran toward the little guy and they bowed. The little guy grinned slightly. 

“Well done, cubs…well done,” Theo said softly as he leaned on his brother for support. 

Slowly, Ziggy approached Shorty nervously and demorphed. 

“I saw what you did for my cubs, Ziggy. Well done….,” Shorty said. 

“Uh…thanks, Teach,” Ziggy said as he ran his hand through his hair. 

“That was super fantastic awesome! You must be…” Gem said as approached the pair. 

“Master Martin!” Gemma said as she finished his sentence. 

He could see the flash of annoyance across Shorty’s face. Oh, yes…he understood how annoying that could be. 

“Yes…I am.”

Gemma clapped her hands. 

“We have a message for you,” Gemma started out. 

“from a RJ…he is super awesome,” Gem finished. 

“Go on.” 

If he wasn’t watching the guy’s face, he would have never noticed the emotions flashing across his face. 

“The temple has been destroyed.” 

“…and… Lily and Casey…” 

“are gone.” 

End of Where We Last Trend.


	14. Grief and Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys want explanations from Ziggy and Theo just wants time to grieve.

“You called the little guy…Teach….like to explain that, Ziggy?” Scott said as he folded his arms across his chest. 

Ziggy groaned softly. No, he didn’t want to explain. He had other things to worry about like Teach’s reaction to Gem and Gemma’s news. Like how Luan become paler than sheet. Like how Reese looked liked she was about to burst into tears. Like how Victor look liked he was about to collapse. And Teach….Teach looked liked his world just shattered. 

“Teach is….Teach.”

“What is that suppose to mean?” 

“Teach is teaching me how to fight and use my ax. Oh, he told me the history of the Pai Zhaq and he knew some power rangers teams. Did you know there was a team that used magic?! And they can turn into their own zords. Oh…oh…there was a team of ninja…Ninja Storm…that is right! I wondered when there is going to be a team for the pirates. Overdrive had this wheely thing on their…” 

“I seriously doubt that this information is true,” Dr. K said as she entered the room. 

He frowned at Dr. K. 

“How would you know?! When I went looking around about Power Ranger history stuff, you had holes big enough to drive my zord through it. You know there could be a very strong chance that someone might know more about power rangers than you out there!” 

“Ziggy….just calm down, okay? I know you are having a bad day,” Summer said as she reached over and touched his shoulder. 

He gave Summer a look then sighed. Everyone defends the good doctor. Where does that leave him? Oh, right….alone….gotcha on that one. 

“I am only suggesting Ranger Green that maybe the man is lying,” Doc said calmly. 

A small moment of doubt popped into his head. Could Teach be lying? The thoughts in his head tossed and turn. No…Teach wasn’t lying. The pictures that he showed him wasn’t done up in Photoshop. Teach isn’t big into technology. Teach and the tv still can’t get along. He called the tv some…very interesting names. Everyone around Teach knew something about the power rangers. Reese and Victor knew more about power rangers than he did. How sad is that?! 

He shook his head and stared at the others. How could he get them understand? 

“I trust Teach.” 

“You have an interesting habit of trusting the wrong people.” 

His hands slowly turned into fists. She didn’t know Teach. Sure, Teach had his secrets. Everyone does. She should know. She kept the biggest secret in the world from them. His fists slammed onto the table. Nearly everyone is the room jumped in surprise and stared at him.

“How could you judge him like that? You have no right too.” 

A vary of emotions flashed across her face but it went back to its calm and cool state. Somewhere inside of him, he was beaming. Gotcha you for once, doc. 

“You are right but I do have the right to judge if the man is…” 

He liked the Doc but….the more she talked, the more he wanted to shake her. 

“…that he can train me. At least, he was willing to train me. Your form of training was let see how Ziggy neatly get killed flashy bouncy balls!” 

“It was a form of reflex training….” 

“He taught me…stuff like how to fight in different areas.” 

“Simulations can do that.” 

He felt his fingernails dig into his skin. Why can’t she drop this? Was her deal anyway? Was she jealous that her training failed with him or something?

He started laughing at that very amusing thought. 

“I don’t see what is so funny.” 

“You…” 

He laughed even harder. Everyone was staring at him. Maybe, Teach was right. He finally lost it. Summer touched his shoulder. His laughter slowly disappeared from his throat. He felt so damn tired. 

“Alright, guys. Enough. I know the guy is your friend and he got hit with a ton of bad news, Ziggy. But you guys need to calm…” Scott said 

“I will vouch for the little guy.”

Quickly, everyone turned to look at Dillon, who was nibbling on his lollipop stick. He was leaning against back of his chair. 

“What?” Scott asked. 

“The little guy…I vouch for him. I watched him train Ziggy a few times.” 

“And you didn’t tell us?” 

Dillon suggested. 

“Probably because Teach wiped the floor with you a few times too,” He said with a grin. 

“He cheated.” 

“Oh?” 

“Okay…the little guy cheated….I wonder how with a bad knee and all,” Scott said amusedly. 

“It’s the cane,” Dillon grumbled. 

Flynn started laughing and Doc had a small smile on her face. The tension in the room broke. A sense of relief flooded through him. But in the back of his mind, he still had deep sense of worry. 

He hoped Teach was alright. 

-RPMJFRPM-

Theo heard a gentle knock on the door. He sat Indian style in the middle of his room. He stared at picture at Lily, Casey, and him. It was when they first got their morphers. They were posing in most ridiculous ways with their sunglasses on. The picture made him smile. It felt like it was taken ages ago. 

“Master? Are you awake?” Victor asked. 

“OF course, he is,” Reese said. 

“How would you know?” 

“Because….well…because he can’t sleep all of the time!” 

“How do you know he isn’t asleep this time?” 

“Well….uhhh….Master, we are going to leave the food outside of door. Please…will you eat?”

“You need your strength, Master.” 

Reese sighed through the door. 

“Come on, Victor….lets go and see Mr. Luan.” 

Footsteps disappeared down the hallway then he heard Victor’s voice through the door. 

“Master....I will watch out for Reese, okay? Just….just…cry or do whatever you need to do. We will be here when you are ready,” Victor said before he left. 

He listened as another pair of footsteps disappeared down the hallway. He sighed softly. He really appreciated his students for being there for him. He could only imagine Lily and Casey’s reactions to what he was doing. Lily would berate him then force food down his throat. Casey would probably help her. A ghost of smile formed on his face. 

Then an ache formed in his chest. They aren’t here anymore. They are gone. Some part of him was shattered. His strength was gone and his heart was broke. He didn’t know when he would ever get it back. This ache hurt worse than his knee did. He laughed bitterly. Did they know? Maybe….

He was in a strange place between reality and dreaming. The world was kind of fuzzy and nothing would stay still. Everything was floating around. It reminded him of one of Lily’s snow globes. Briefly, he wondered what in the world did Master Finn give him. 

_“Hey, how are you feeling?” Lily’s voice echoed through his hazy thoughts._

_“Uhhh…,” He said in confusion._

_“I think he is still out of it, Lil,” Casey said._

_“I…just wanted to talk to him before he goes.”_

_“I don’t like it anymore than you do.”_

_“Then why? We are a team, Casey. We stick together!”_

_“I know…I know.”_

_“You know, I maybe on loopy drugs but I can still hear you,” He said as his world came sharply into focus._

_“I wanted to see if you were paying attention,” Casey said._

_“Don’t have much choice…I am lay out and on some strange drug that makes me loopy. Before I go back into Candyland, how is Reese? Is she alright?”_

_“She is fine. She is worried about you,” Lily said._

_“You did a brave thing,” Casey added._

_“Any of us would do that a student,” He said with a scowl._

_“True….”_

_“Now…what is this about us getting split up? I thought I was going to Brairwood with their crazy magicians.”_

_“You guys are heading for Corinth,” Casey said._

_“What? Isn’t that on the other side of the country? Beside, isn’t Mystic Force going to be here soon with that barrier spell anyway?” He said in confusion._

_“Yes…but you need medical attention now. Reese, Victor, and Luan are going with you,” Lily said._

_“Wonderful, I have groupies.”_

_Lily and Casey started laughing._

_“Come on…it won’t be too bad. Beside, you have to be 100 percent when we kick some more Grinder’s butt,” Casey said._

_“You can count on it,” He said with slight grin._

But his knee never got better enough to leave. Maybe, they knew that he would their weakness. No…Lily would have told him. The ache in his heart seemed to consume him. It doesn’t matter anymore. They were gone. His best friends…his second family was gone. The picture slipped through his fingers. 

He bowed his head and wept. 

End of Grief and Explanations

Next Chapter: A Lesson for the Teach


	15. A Lesson for the Teach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesson 8: Sometimes, a student can teach a Teacher a thing or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own them.

Ziggy approached Teach’s house and stopped at the front pouch. The place seemed so dead. The life was sucked out of it. He sighed softly. Maybe, he should have come sooner. He wanted give Teach some space. If this place any indication of Teach’s head right now…he wasn’t in a good place. He walked up to the door and knocked. A few seconds later, he knocked again. 

He frowned. Maybe, no one was home. Suddenly, the door opened and Reese was standing there. She looked terrible. Her braid was messy. She had dark circles under her eyes. 

“Ziggy?” Reese said. 

“Hey, Reese…how is Teach?” He said. 

She sighed softly. 

“Master barely eats…or drinks. Victor and I don’t think he is sleeping either. He doesn’t come out of his room. We just don’t know what to do. Victor wanted to knock down the door. I am thinking that is becoming a good idea….” 

“Maybe…I should talk to him.” 

Reese stared at him for a moment then nodded. 

“He might listen to you since….well, just come in,” Reese said as she stepped aside. He stepped into the house. Reese smiled softly at him as she leaded him through the living room then kitchen. He glanced around the empty hallways until Reese stopped by a door. She knocked on the door. 

“Master?” 

No answer. 

“Master….Ziggy is here.” 

Again no answer. 

“Let me try,” He said as he approached the door and knocked it. 

“Teach?” 

No answer. 

“Teach…come on…answer me.” 

No answer again. 

“Don’t make me teleport in there.” 

“Do that…and I make you run a 100 laps.” 

A flood of relief coursed through his veins. He smiled softly when he heard Teach’s scratchy voice. 

“You can’t make me run a 100 laps if you stuck in the room.” 

“…..” 

“Teach?” 

“Go away, cub.” 

“You can’t hide in there forever.” 

“I’m not hiding. I’m….it is complicated.” 

“It can’t be that complicated that you are hiding in your room. And you have Reese and Victor worried and so am I. How about your other students? I bet they are missing their lesson…” 

Then a wonderful type Ziggy plan popped into his head. It could work…no, it would work! He knocked on the door again. 

“Okay, Teach. Time for your lesson.” 

“Lesson?” 

“Yes….Lesson number...8…or 9…maybe, it is 12. I lost count. Anyway…today’s lesson…you are going to learn something from me for once.” 

He heard a snort through the door. 

“You can’t be serious.” 

“I am.” 

There was a long pause. 

“Teach?” 

He glanced over at Reese, who glanced from the door to him then back again. 

“Master?” 

He heard some grumbling noises before the door opened. He grasped a little at Teach’s appearance. Teach didn’t have much on him to begin with. He looked liked he lost a lot of weight. He also had dark circles under his eyes. Teach glanced over at him then at Reese. He frowned at her. 

“Come here, Reese,” Teach said softly. 

Slowly, she approached Teach and bowed. Teach smiled softly. 

“Get something to eat and clean yourself up. After I finish Ziggy’s lesson, you, me, my brother, and Victor are going to have a talk.” 

“Master, we aren’t…” 

“No, we aren’t leaving. We have things to discuss.” 

Reese blinked in confusion then bowed slightly. 

“As you wish, Master.” 

He watched as Reese disappeared down the hallway. He turned to look at Teach. 

“You need to get something to eat too, Teach.”

Teach gave him a look. 

“No arguing either.” 

“Part of your lesson?” 

“Could be…?” 

Teach chuckled softly. 

“You have no idea what you are doing, do you?” 

“Of course, I do, Teach. Trust me.” 

“….Maybe, I should have stayed in my room.” 

-RPMJFRPM-

“I thought you didn’t know how to drive,” Teach said. 

“I don’t…but you don’t need a license for this!” Ziggy said as he slipped on his helmet. Teach eyed the scooter than him. Teach ever poked it a few times with his cane. 

“Is it safe?” 

“Perfectly.” 

“You aren’t going to crash it.” 

“Nope.” 

“…..It looked safe enough…I think it is the driver is problem,” Teach said as he slipped into the seat next to him. 

He slammed on the helmet onto Teach’s head and grinned. 

“Safely first!” 

“You are enjoying this.” 

“Yup,” He said as he started the engine. The scooter took off as he hit the gas petal. A strange silence fell between them as he drove along the streets. He wanted to say something but he couldn’t. He had no idea what to say or do. His fingers drummed against the wheel. What to say? What to say? 

“Nice weather we are having…very blue and…sunny.” 

“Same weather we have been having for the last year…with rain every week or so.” 

“…you know you are such a killjoy.” 

Teach chuckled softly. It was good to hear Teach laugh. Teach didn’t talk much during breakfast. He didn’t eat much either but he got enough food in his stomach to make him happy. 

“You have no idea where you are going.” 

“Do too. Now, stop trying to figure out the lesson. It is top secret.”

“….” 

He felt some bubble up inside of him. He pressed his lips together. 

“Okay…okay….We are going to the orphanage.” 

“Why?” 

“You aren’t only person that has lost someone. You can’t just hide from the world.” 

There was silence. A crushing silence that every time he tried to open his mouth, he couldn’t say anything. 

“You are right, cub. I’m not hiding from the world.”

“Two weeks inside of your room isn’t hiding at all?” 

“Yes…but it is complicated.” 

“I don’t see anything complicated about it.” 

“….I went to the spirit world.” 

“Okay…that does sound complicated. Why?” 

“To make sure that the twins were telling the truth.” 

“Were they?” 

“Yes.” 

“I’m sorry, Teach.” 

“So am I.” 

Another silence fell between them. He hated this so much. He wished he could say something to cheer up Teach. All of those words….sounded so hollow. He should know….

Finally, he pulled into the orphanage’s driveway and came to a stop. 

“Look, Teach. You don’t have to go in. We can forget the lesson and everything.” 

“Can’t bail out on a lesson, can we, Teacher?” 

He glanced over at Teach. He really couldn’t see his face due to the helmet. Oh, yes….Teach was soo smirking. 

“You are enjoying this, aren’t you?” 

“Me? Never. Beside my curiosity is getting the better of me. And curiosity killed the cat, you know,” Teach chuckled softly at some unknown joke. 

He wondered what was so funny. 

“Not getting that one, Teach. But it looked liked we got company,” He said as he pointed to the kids running out the orphanage. He grinned slightly as they shouted his name. He slipped out of his scooter to greet the kiddies. 

“ZIGGY!” 

“Ziggy!”

“Ziggy! Do you have a treat for me?” 

“Can we play kickball, Ziggy?” 

“Stories! Ziggy! Stories!” 

“Hey, kiddos. Whoa…Whoa…one at a time,” He said with a laugh. The children gathered around him. He grinned as he listen to them talk about school, their friends, the other kids, and the other adults. 

“Who is he?” 

He glanced over at little Angela then over at Teach. Teach hadn’t moved from his spot on the scooter but he did remove his helmet. He was watching him carefully. He shifted uncomfortable for a moment then grinned. 

“That is Teach. He is the one who taught me how to fight.”

All of kids started staring at Teach with such curiosity. 

“But you are so short.”

He remembered the last time someone said that. His butt met the ground and he had a cane to his throat. Fun memories. Teach started chuckling. 

“Being short doesn’t inference with my ability to fight. Ziggy…if you please…” Teach said as he slipped from the scooter with his cane. He limped over to him. 

This was going to hurt. 

“Oka…AHH!” He screamed as his butt landed on the ground. Damn, that was quick. He looked up at Teach who was grinning

“Wow….” The kids said. 

“That was so cool. How did you do that?” 

“Can you teach me that?” 

“You walk funny. Did something happen?” 

“Your clothes are funny.” 

He got up and smiled at overexcited kids. Plan Ziggy is a go! 

“Hold on. We can’t have Teach tell you all of this stuff standing up,” He said. 

“The story swing!” Angelina said happily.

“Yup…now, gather everyone over there. I have to introduce Teach to Mrs. Valentine.” 

The kids cheered and disappeared into the house. He grinned before turning toward Teach. 

“You really plan this, didn’t you?” 

“Well...I know it is hard to lose someone. I thought maybe…that you would like to share the happy stuff. Good lesson too. Bad stuff happens…but you remember the good times the most right? I got a feeling that your friends won’t want you brooding.” 

Teach started chuckling. 

“You are correct. Casey and Lily would have kicked my butt for brooding. Then Lily would force food down my throat and Casey would insist on a round of basketball….”

He watched Teach’s words trail off as he stared into space. A smile formed onto Teach’s face. 

“Come on, cub…It seemed I have some stories to tell. Oh, how is your butt?” 

“Sore…I still think your cane should be banned from Corneth.” 

End of A Lesson for the Teach

Next Chapter; Animal vs. Machine


	16. Animal vs Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Dr. K finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own them.

For five minutes, Dr. K could have sworn that someone else was here. She hit a few keys to make the machines do a security sweep. She could take care of herself while the rangers were away. She does value her safety. She frowned when the security sweep came up negative. She sighed softly as she headed into the garage area. She stopped in her tracks when she saw who was front of the ranger tubes. She already knew who he was…thanks to his file in the Corinth database.

He was a Pai Zhuq Master and co-owner of some pizza place. She dug a little into what a Pai Zhuq was. It was a curious thing.

They were a cult who believed that they can communicate and channel animal spirits. It was something a kin to what the Southwest Native Americans believed. Something, she found hard to believe. They did have remarkable drugs in that part of the county.

"Hello, Mr. Martin," She said coolly.

He tilted his head slightly to look at her.

"Hello, Miss K," He said coolly as he hit one of the biosuits with his cane.

Her eyes narrowed at the name. No one called her that. She didn't know if she should be annoyed or amused.

"Those are biosuits. Please, detain from..." She started to say.

"It is spandex."

Something twitched within her. Why must they say that?

"It is not spandex. They are special biosuits…"

"It is spandex."

"IT IS NOT SPANDEX."

The man had the nerve to roll his eyes at her before he went back to poking the suits. How dare he?!

"The suits are sensitive to touch of unknown individual. They might have some unpleasant side effects," She said.

His arrogance reminded her of the soldiers that she had deal with. He is going to get a surprise. The suits are highly violated to those not bonded to it. To her surprise, a small grin appeared on his face.

"I seriously doubt that."

Her teeth grinded against each other. Fine, she did warn him. She was going to sit back and watch the show then call for a medic. Then let's see if Ziggy was impressed by his teacher then. Her mouth dropped when he reach touched one of the suits. Instead of shocked by the electronic currents, the blue suit began to glow. His small grin grew into a big smile as he pulled his hand away. He bowed toward the suit then turned back to her.

"Now those formalities are done with. We can get this over with," He said coolly.

"How did you do that?" She said as she ignored his tone.

"I was being polite. I said hello and it said hello back."

She studied the morphing grid for years and she never saw that happened before. Her fingers twitched toward the keyboard. She had to study what happened. Maybe, if she could get him to touch it again…

"Your computers won't help you in this case, Miss. K."

His words jolted out of her thoughts. He watched her in a curious matter.

"I must study what happened. There must be a glitch in…"

He laughed.

"There is no glitch. The Great Power is what it is. Even those who has studied or have or is a part of it, can't always understand it."

"What are you talking about? This Great Power? Stop it with such nonsense."  
"I take it that you don't believe in magic either."

"No."

"Wonderful…What do you believe in then?" He said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Science."

He snorted before he limped toward her.

"My cub suggested I should meet you. Joy for me."

"I take it that you don't like me."

"I don't hate you for what you are or do. I hate you what you are doing my cub."

"Ziggy have proved himself to be an inept ranger," She said with a shrug.

"Even now?" He said.

Something in his tone made the bells in her head ring. Her hand twitched toward the keyboard.

"He has improved greatly…I don't know if I should thank you or think of as blind luck."

"Maybe both. The cub has remarkable amount of luck…but also skill."

"We are talking about Ranger Green, correct?"

"Yes, I am. When his thoughts aren't bouncing a mile a minute, he has remarkable drive. While his fighting skill are lacking, he is very resourceful in battle. Why do you disregard him so?"

"Because he is weak, unskilled, loud…."

"Does he have any positives traits?"

"Do you want to wait? This might take awhile."

A flash of disappointment across his face then he sighed.

"Good-bye, Miss K," He said as he started to limp toward the door

She blinked in surprise at his reaction and sudden departure.

"I still have questions to needed to be answer. I also need to go over your training re…"

"No," He said.

"What?"

She nearly flinched at the man's look when he turned to look around. She has faced men and women that are stronger and taller than him. But something in his eyes, it gave the impression that he was testing her.

"He is your ranger but he is my cub. As long as my training doesn't get in the way of his duty as a ranger, I see no need for you to know what I am doing."

"That is why I am inquiring. He is my ranger. I know nothing about you. I don't think you have requirements to train anyone."

He groaned and snapped at her.

"I am more qualified than you to train anyone, Miss K."

"I don't think Pai Zhuq come with a teaching certificate."

"I don't think your lab coat makes you a mentor or scientist."

"I created the Ranger Series suits, zords…."

The man had the nerve to laugh. LAUGH!

"That…Haha…You want to impress me…HAHA!"

He leaned against his cane and laughing. She wanted to stomp her food and stick out her tongue. No one made her feel like that expect maybe, Gem, Gemma, and Ranger Green. But this man got under her skin. Briefly, she wondered if this was Ranger Green's fault.

"Will you stop that?! I am trying to be serious here."

Finally, he calmed down and grinned at her.

"So, I am," He said with amusement in his eyes.

"Ranger Green has been a bad influence on you."

"Perhaps. You may test me if you wish."

Her thoughts ran a mile a minute. She could study that unique energy that this man released. She may insight on why Ranger Green is fond of his teacher and why Ranger Black is so quick to defend him.

"Fine…Our training area is this way."

She leaded him to their training area then she headed to her consoles. Her many, different simulations ran through her head. A brief smile crossed her face. She knew what she was going to do. She hit a few keys and watched the machines light up. The weapons lower from the ceiling. He didn't turn around as the weapons pointed at him.

One of the weapons fired a low pulse energy blast. He lifted up his cane and blocked the blast. The weapons started fire out shots quickly and effectively. The man moved side to side with ease. Why was his eyes closed? Is he insane? She glanced at her screen. There was no energy change or anything abnormal. Then she glanced up to watch the most amazing sight she had ever seen. His cane was swinging with grace as it cut through the blasts. He was almost seemed to be…dancing.

She heard a beeping noise from her systems that monitor the grid. She twisted her body and walked over to her other equipment. That is when she heard the loud crash. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped as a glowing shape approached her. Slowly, the image came into focus. It was antelope. Her hands were trembling as she reached out and touched it. IT was cold but also…so warm. It felt like life. The creature snorted. It turned around and hopped toward him.

"Good boy," He said as he patted the creature's head. The creature's tail wagged happily before disappearing into thin air. He adjusted his jacket and stared at her.

"So, tell me again…what do you believe in, Miss K?"

-JFRPMJF-

When Ziggy came back to the garage, he saw the equipment parts everywhere. Dr. K was seating in her chair and furiously typing at the keyboard. At the kitchen area, Teach sitting in a stool. He was drinking from a mug and grinning like crazy.

"Hey, Teach! Hey…Wow...What happened, Doc?"

She turned around in her chair and stared.

"Your teacher is impossible. He is unreasonable, vague and annoying. Just like you, Ranger Green." She said angrily. He blinked in confusion then turned to Teach.

"What did you do, Teach?"

"I won."

End of Animal vs. Machine

Next Chapter: Hide and Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was sooo much fun to write. Dr. K and Theo soooo don't like each other. Theo won this round. Anyone for round? Anyway, thanks for the reviews. You guys always rock!


	17. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo is a little annoyed that the rangers keep popping up during his lessons. It is time that he did something about it. Cue Lesson 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own them.

Takes Place After Heroes Among Us

Theo rubbed the bridge of his nose. He didn't know if he wanted to scream or punch something. He couldn't decide what to do with the group of rangers invaded his house. Every time, he turned around, one of them was there! Flynn was always fixing something around his house. He told him not fix the television….or toaster…or microwave. He just smiled and continued working on whatever he was trying to fix.

Dear spirits….he knew all of the trouble he caused RJ would have come back to bit him. And it has to come into the form of another blue.

Then was Summer with her mother henning. His knee was injured. Not his brain or his arms. The girl insisted on doing things for him. He sighed softly…then there was the Scott and Dillon eying him like a hawk. What do they think is going to happen? He isn't going to pull a rabbit out of his hat or something.

By the Great Spirits, he wondered if that how RJ felt when they came into JKP. RJ was right.

Karma was a bitch.

"Hello, Teach! What is today's lesson?" Ziggy said as he walked up the steps.

A small smile formed on his face. His cub has grown. He wasn't the same fighter he once was. Gone was the flailing…well, most of it was gone. In its place was a semi-agility fighter…with strange way of fighting. And he couldn't be prouder. Soon, he would give Ziggy his final lesson. The rest will be up to him.

A part of him was sadden by the fact. He was going to miss his flailing cub. Oh, well…he does have Reese and Victor for a few more years.

Perhaps, it is time for him to know the truth.

But right now, he had a lesson to teach.

"Today's lesson is going to be a simple game of Hide and Seek….Pai Zhaq style," He said with a grin.

He watched as his cub's face morphed into one of confusion.

This was going to be fun.

-JFRPMJF-

"This place is so quiet," Flynn said as he looked around. He knew the little guy didn't have weekend classes. His other students were with his brother. That was a shock to see. He scratched his head for a moment. He could have sworn Ziggy said he had a lesson today. He frowned for a moment. Unless of course, the little guy did decide to move it somewhere else. Pity too…He liked watching the little guy train Ziggy. It was definitely learning experience especially after he wiped the floor with Dillon and Scott. He lost ten bucks on that fight.

The little lad was definitely something. It just something about him that he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Oh, well…the little lad had an excellent taste in clothes.

"Helloooooo…anyone here?" He shouted as he walked onto the porch. He saw a flash of blue out of the corner of his eyes. He twisted around to see a blue teddy plush on the swing. He grinned slightly as he approached the swing.

"Well…I guess one of the little lasses or lads left you," He said as he picked it up.

In that moment, he felt something pull against his feet.

-JFRPMJF-

Summer looked around the empty yard with interest. Where were those guys? Flynn said he was going to watch Ziggy trained today. But there was no one here. She grinned slightly. It was strange how everyone seemed gravity toward Theo's house. It has become their second base in a way. She couldn't tell anyone why. It just felt right. She enjoyed watching the children train and play. Reese and Victor arguing back and forward like a pair of siblings.

Then there was Theo. Something about him makes her want to hug him. His eyes carried such sadness in them when she caught him staring at the others. He must miss his friends very much.

A small grin grew on her face when she seen a little blue teddy in the swing. She walked over and picked it up. Instantly, she felt something wrap around her ankles and pull her upward.

"Hey, Summer! How is it hanging?" Ziggy said as she hung upside down.

"ZIGGY!"

-RPMRPM-

Scott was going to strangle Flynn and Summer. They were supposed to be back an hour ago. He knew visiting that guy was a bad idea. He didn't know what to make of the guy. He was like a little mini version of Dr. K: strict, blurt, secretive, and knew their stuff. He rubbed his shoulder at that memory. The guy could wipe the floor with them without breathing hard.

"I thought you learn after I destroyed the monster that I am not weak," Theo said coolly as he stood over him.

He got introduced to Theo's first lesson. He was guilty to say that he did underestimate the guy. The guy couldn't be human. Not after he took on him and Dillon like that. He was Pai Zhaq….whatever that is. Something about the guy…he just couldn't figure out. The way that he watched them…and how he acted.

It didn't help that he knew his father and called him by his first name. He could only think of a handful of people could do that. The guy was nothing but trouble. Maybe, that is why Ziggy liked him so much.

He frowned slightly at the sight of the plush sitting on the swing. It is too quiet…

He picked up the ridiculous thing from the swing.

Instantly, he felt a rope around him and hanging from the tree.

What in the world…?!

"Wow…Teach…I was sooo sure it wasn't going to work on Scott" Ziggy said as he appeared behind the tree.

"ZIGGY! Get me down here."

"Now, why would I do that?" Theo said as he appeared from above him.

Those two are sooo dead.

-RPMRPM-

"Where is…"

"…everyone?"

Gem and Gemma looked around the empty yard.

"No one…"

"is here."

"Sooo quiet too."

"Maybe if they went back…"

"to base behind our backs!"

"Very sneaky…"

"of them!"

"Look!"

Gemma pointed to the coke bottle and a bag next to it. The twins walked over to the bottle and bag.

"I wonder…"

"what is it, Gem?"

"I have no idea. Oooo….Candy!" Gem said. He offered the open bag to his sister and she took a piece.

"YUM! Oh…look!" Gem said as she took out a note.

"NOTE! What does it say?"

Gemma squeed happily then showed the note to Gem.

"Put candy into bottle."

"to make big boom!"

They clapped happily. Gem put the candy into the coke bottle and they stepped back. The coke bottle starts to bubble and the candy shot up from the top.

"Ooooooo…"

"AGAIN!"

A rope lifted up from the ground and tied up around them. They giggled.

"I can't believe that worked, cub," Theo said as he looked down from in the tree.

"Do again!"

"Fun!"

Theo and Ziggy looked at the twins and then at each other.

"I can imagine you are never bored."

"You have no idea, Teach. No idea."

-RPMRPM-

Dillon was hungry and just a little pissed off. Dr. K sent him off to find everyone. She couldn't reach anyone on their morphers. She coolly stated that they were heading for Mr. Martin's home and haven't come back. He didn't need to be a psychic to know that Doc and the little guy did not like each other. He didn't like the little guy very much either.

But the guy got style points for wrecking Doc's lab like he did.

He looked around the empty field and frowned. No one was here. Did they go out for pizza or something? He ran his hand through his hair. It wasn't liked he cared.

His stomach let out a protest.

Stupid stomach.

He headed over to that JKP place and hopefully, he will find the others and food. He walked across the yard until he saw a bear stuffed animal just sitting on the swing.

The thing did have a lollipop in its paw.

He was sure the kid won't mind…He will replace of it or something. He picked it and soon felt his feet swept from under him.

"What the?!" He shouted as he struggled to get out of the rope around his ankle.

"Remarkable…it really did work." The little guy said above him. How in the world did he get into the tree?

"I told you, Teach! Told you so!" Ziggy said as he popped up from behind the tree.

"Get me down from here, Ziggy!" He shouted.

"I don't know…."Ziggy said as he bounced around with glee.

Ziggy is going to be so dead when they got back to base.

-JFRPMJF-

The minute that they entered JKP, Flynn started clapping then everyone else in the shop started clapping. Ziggy bowed and started smiling like an idiot until the little guy whacked him with his cane.

"Thank you…Thank…OUCH!" Ziggy said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"This was a lesson, cub. No show boating," little guy said calmly.

"Yes, Teach. Oooo….pizza!" Ziggy said as he darted off to Summer and Scott's table.

"No way….get your own," Summer laughed as she pulled away her plate.

"But…but…Pleasee…" Ziggy said as he tried to give Summer a puppy dog look. He smirked slightly when Summer just smiled and shook her head no.

He heard a loud explosive from the back then the sound of giggling.

"LUAN!" the little guy shouted.

"Chill, bro. Everything is alright…mostly," Luan shouted from the back.

"I'm not cleaning the burnt marks off of the walls again," the little guy mumbled to himself.

"Why don't you have seat, Master? I will get your tea for you," Victor said as he looked at the kitchen nervously. The little guy sighed as he limped over to an empty table. He took a seat then stared at the kitchen.

"I suppose that is a good idea…Thank you."

Victor hurried off to the kitchen.

"Okay…I have a question. What is world was this lesson about?" Scott said as he took a bit of his pizza.

"Lesson 9…is teaching the art of stealth." The little guy said calmly.

"I didn't see you or Ziggy stalking anyone."

"Stealth isn't always stalking. Sometimes, it is laying and waiting for the prey to come. You guys made it too easy. I thought we were going to have to work for it."

"HEY! I…uhh…"

He laughed when Scott stumbled over his words.

"More pizza, dudes!" Luan shouted when he came out of the kitchen. Gem and Gemma followed with pizzas in their hands. The twins set the pizzas on the tables and looked over at the little guy.

"STORY TIME!" They shouted.

"Excuse me?" The little guy blinked.

"I promised that you would tell a story if they didn't blow up the kitchen. Sooo…Surprise, bro!" Luan said with a grin.

"We want Overdrive…" Gem said.

"stories!" Gemma said happily.

"No way…Mystic Force!" Ziggy shouted.

"I vote for Dino Thunder," Summer added.

"Here…Here…I want some Mightin Morph stories, Teach" Flynn added. The little guy shot Flynn a look.

"Did you just call me Teach?" The little guy said in surprise.

"I vote for In Space," He added.

The little guy started laughing.

"I want to know about the team before us," Scott said.

The room became silence. Reese and Luan stopped in their tracks and just stared at the little guy. He saw something run across the little guy's face then he sighed.

"I don't think you told me about them, Teach," Ziggy added

"Very well…I want my tea first. The team before you was Jungle Fury. A little history is in order…."

He took a seat next to Summer as everyone started to gather around. Victor returned with the little guy's tea. He took the cup and thanked Victor. He looked around at them.

"Let see…it is all started 10,000 years ago…"

End of Hide and Seek

Next Chapter: Since When…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: No, Theo didn't tell them that he was a power ranger. Don't worry after Since When((Blame Dome Dolls for the delay)), it will begin. Begin what? Well...that would be telling. Anyway, I am glad everyone is enjoying the ride. Your reviews are always loved. Read and review if you wish.


	18. Since When

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo disliked a lot of things…being knocked out is one. Talking to Doc K is number two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own them.

Takes Place after Dome Dolls

Theo groaned softly as he heard a voice.

"Master! Please wake up! MASTER!"

Then came the shaking. Why in Great Spirit was there shaking?

"Res…stop with the yelling. My head is killing me," Victor said with a moan.

"Victor!"

Suddenly, the shaking finally stopped. Thanks the spirits for that. Then the yelling came again.

"Master hasn't woken up yet. That doctor lady said he should have woken up by now! I hate that woman by the way. She is such a bitch!"

His eyes snapped open and a frown formed on his face. Slowly, he sat up from the floor. How did he even end up on the floor? Last thing, he remembered that he was drinking his tea and…

"Reese! Language!"

"Master!" Reese said as she let go of Victor and raced over to him. She threw her arms around him and hugged him. He winced slightly when he felt his ribs get crushed.

"I was so worried, Master. I called Summer but she didn't answer. So I called another number and that woman picked up. She is so rude and…"

"Reese…let me go and calm down"

She let go of him and stared at him. He turned his head to look at Victor.

"What happened, Victor?"

"Don't know, Master. One minute I was talking to you and the next…I was out."

He turned back to Reese and stared at her. He looked over his cub carefully. The panic look she had before was gone but she still looked upset. He was never good at comforting children but times have changed.

"Reese…tell me what happened from the beginning," He said softly.

She took a deep breath and her shoulders relaxed slightly.

"Well, you and Victor fainted. So I called…."

-JFRPMJF-

He grumbled to himself as he approached the double doors. Most of the guards learned to avoid him when he came to visit Mason. It wasn't his fault that the guards were being unreasonable at the time. But he wasn't visiting Mason today. He was going to pay a visit to Miss K. She had no right to talk to his cub like that. Ziggy was a different story since they were technically sharing him.

He twitched slightly as he tried to wash out THOSE types of thoughts from his brain.

Last thing he wanted was that mental image in his head.

The door opened for him as he stepped into the garage. The rangers were talking among themselves. Miss K was typing away at her computer.

"Teach! What are you doing here?" Ziggy shouted as he waved.

"I came to have a little talk with Miss K."

The rangers stopped talking and stared at each other.

"You could have easy done that over the phone, Mr. Martin," Miss K's voice echoed from behind her computer.

"So, you can hang up on me. I think not."

Miss K pulled away from her computer and stared at him.

"I don't have time to deal with you."

"I see."

He turned his attention to Summer.

"Will you please call Reese, Summer? She was in quite a panic since you didn't answer before. Miss K didn't help the situation at all."

Summer's eyes widen and nodded her head.

"Is she okay?"

"She is fine. I left her with my brother. He is keeping her busy."

He turned around and looked at Miss K.

"So, tell me Miss K. What sense do you have to tell a child that her Master and someone she thinks of as a brother might not wake up?"

"There was minor chance that the…."

He slammed his cane on the ground. The rangers jumped slightly.

"Minor?"

He heard a groaning noise from inside of his head. He needed to calm down before he broke something.

"Wow…this place is so cool…" A very familiar voice said. He turned around to see Victor and Reese standing there. They looked around the garage in wonder.

"I thought I told you two to go to my brother."

"I didn't know spandex suits could that. I thought Master said…," Victor said as he pointed to the suits in the tubes.

"IT IS NOT SPANDEX!" Miss K shouted. Reese and Victor jumped and stared at Dr. K. Reese stared at Dr. K and let out a hiss. Victor looked at him in confusion.

"It isn't?"

"It is. She is young. She hasn't gotten the memo yet."

Out of the corner of his eye, he could have sworn that Miss K stomped her foot on the ground.

"Ohhh…." Victor said. Slowly, Reese approached Miss K. He has better head this off and fast.

"LAPS! Now!" He shouted. Reese nearly jumped and stared at him.

"Master?"

"You have disobeyed an order. Laps now!"

Reese shot Miss K a look before she started running. He looked to Victor and his cub blinked.

"Oh…right," Victor said as he took off running. He turned toward the rangers and stared. Ziggy blinked at him.

"I haven't done anything bad lately."

His eye brow rose slightly. Ziggy's feet shift from side to side as he tried to look away.

"Uhh….Hmm…You know…I need the exercise," Ziggy said as he took off. Gem and Gemma looked at each other then started running as well. He blinked slightly at that. Why are they running? He almost wanted to ask.

Almost.

His glance settled onto the other rangers.

"I'm not running," Dillon said as he gave him a look.

"I think I will," Flynn said nervously.

"Why?"

"Because last time he gave you that look, he wiped the floor with two of you. I am not about to be next. I had enough for one day," Flynn said before he took off running.

He felt his lip starting to twitch. Do not be amused, Theo. Do not be amused.

Summer looked at the boys and then hooked their arms.

"HEY, Summer!"

"Summer!"

Summer dragged the boys into a run.

Somewhere….RJ would have been proud. He turned on his heels and looked at Miss K.

"How…did…? I'm not going to run," Miss K stumbled over her words.

"Please…you break a nail," He said.

"Whoa…Bro…this place is awesome. Although, RJ's place was much cooler," A familiar voice said.

He rolled his eyes. He shouldn't be surprise anymore. He smirked at Miss K's shocked look. It made him wish owned a camera.

"Hello, Lu. Let me guess Reese and Victor escaped and you followed," He said as he turned around to look at his twin. His brother looked around as he walked in.

"Nah….they were worried. Ha…Laps again but why are the others doing laps?"

"Because the rangers have temporary lost their minds," Miss K said.

"So, you are the Doc. I thought you were taller. Ziggy always made you out to as taller," His brother said as he looked Miss K up and down.

"Don't call me Doc," Miss K stumbled over her words. He covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing.

"DUDE, that gun is huge. It is as big as me," Lu said as he wandered over to her work table.

"Don't touch that!"

"Dude…how do you pick it up? With a crane or something?" his brother said as he tried to pick up the weapon.

"If you don't stop touching that weapon, I will make you regret it."

"….You needed to lay off the coffee, Doc. You need to eat more…do you know you look kind of skinny?"

He wanted to laugh. He really did. Miss K looked at his brother with a mixture of surprise, shock, and pure confusion. He almost felt sorry for her.

Almost.

"Hey, Teach," Ziggy said. He looked behind and nodded his head.

"Yes?"

"Can we talk?"

He turned back around to watch Miss K and his brother argue over the gun. The rangers and his cubs are still running. He smirked to himself.

"Sure…I have nothing better to do."

-JFRPMJF-

"Tell me, cub. What do you want talk about?" He said as he looked around the small game room. He leaned against the pool table and looked at his cub.

"Well…I have a problem," Ziggy said as he scratched his head.

He nodded his head.

"When I woke up, I kind of said things to Doc…"

"As long as you didn't declare your undying love for Miss K, I am sure she has forgotten about it."

"…"

"…"

"You didn't…."

"I didn't declare my undying love or anything like that. I just said…in my dreams…we went on a date."

"You have got to be joking me."

He took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"No joke. Now, she is avoiding me."

"That is understandable."

"Come on, Teach. Help me out here…"

He sighed. Since when did he become a yellow…

"What helped with Lily, Fran and my girlfriend is…"

"Whoa! What?! You have a girlfriend, Teach. You never told me. What does she look like? What is her name? Is she hot? Why haven't I met her?"

"ZIGGY!"

Dear spirits, the look that his cub gave him feel like he kicked a puppy.

"Yes, Teach."

"The reason I haven't told you that I have a girlfriend. She isn't in Corinth. She is with the Underground. And we haven't seen or heard from each other in a year. So I have no idea where our relationship stands."

"Oh...What is her name?"

"Silvia."

"Ohh…is she hot?"

"She is fairly attractive."

"Ooo….I want to see a picture. So, you can fix my problem."

"Some type of sweet and a card…normally that works. In your case, if you avoid her for a few days would be a better idea."

Ziggy frowned for a moment and rubbed his chin with his hand.

"What type of card should I get her?"

Why him? Why couldn't fates choose someone else? Like Casey….Casey was good with small children or people who have been caught in too many explosives.

"You didn't hear a word I sai…"

BOOM!

The room shook for a moment. He looked up at Ziggy then at the door.

"DUDE! That was totally awesome. Let's do again!" Luan shouted.

"Yes.." Gemma said.

"Again!" Gem added

"NO!" Miss K shouted.

He sighed to himself. His life has become so complicated since coming to Corinth. He watched Ziggy dart out of the door.

Well…at least, he isn't bored.

End of Since When

Next Chapter: Kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry…no story time…yet. ::claps.:: Now, the real fun begins. ^_^ I want to thank everyone for their reviews. You guys rock and give me so many ideas to play with. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


	19. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You think that Venjix would forgot that incident at JKP…think again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own them.

"I have a mission for you, Tenaya," Venjix's voice rang out. She huffed softly as she entered.

"Yes, Master?" She said as she folded her arms across her chest. She eyed her Master's new body. It was definitely very different from most of his designs. Briefly, she wondered what gave him the idea.

"I want you to get them," Venijix said as he waved his hand toward the floating image. She saw two children do something with their hands. Her eyes widen slightly as they started glowing. They released some type of energy that changed into some type of animal.

"Remarkable…" She said as she stared in awe as she watched the animals tear into the Grinders.

"Truly."

"Once I have them, I want you to bring them to 1108 underground warehouse."

"Maybe I ask why? Beside the ability to make Grinder into can openers, they are only children."

"It isn't the children that I am after…It is this one," Venijix said as the floating image changed. This time, a man with a cane was standing before one of Venijix's creations. He was glowing like the kids were. She caught a pair of glowing red eyes staring at the Venijix's monster. In flash, the little man destroyed the monster. She swallowed slightly.

"Soo…they are bait for him? Why is he so important?"

"My records have shown that my soldiers have come cross something like him before. The results were disastrous."

"So…you want to prevent this."

"Precisely."

"What if the rangers show up?"

"Then we deal with them as we always done."

She stared at the screen and briefly wondered if this was a good idea.

-RPMJFRPM-

"Hippos are better…plain and simple."

Victor snorted as he stared at his ice cream cone.

"If you want to go with the whole violence thing, Res…go ahead."

Ziggy laughed when Reese huffed at Victor. He took a bit out of his cookie dough ice cream and watched the two of them. They have been doing this since after leaving Teach's house. It was kind of nice of Teach to let them go earlier. Victor said he does that every once in a while when Teach thought they were doing well. A swell of pride made him smile.

Teach thought he was doing well. That made it worth while….

And the ice cream, of course.

"Like yours is any better?! It is just a giant leaf eater!"

"At least, my animal spirit doesn't play in the mud."

"Mine doesn't have a brain the size of a pea."

"At least, my animal spirit isn't anti-social."

Reese huffed again and turned to him.

"Which one is better…the Hippo or Giraffe?"

"Uhh…Your ice cream is melting?"

"Ziggy?!"

"Uhh…..a whale?"

"I thought your zord was a shark?" Reese said.

"It looked more like a dolphin to me," Victor added.

"It is….complicated."

Victor and Reese stare at each other then at him. They burst out into giggles. He rolled his eyes. A thought popped into his head.

"What is Teach's?"

"Throw back at me again," Victor said.

"Animal spirit? I don't think I ever saw his before."

Victor and Reese looked at each other briefly before turning to him.

"Well…with Master…it is a bit more complicated," Reese said. Victor snorted.

"Master tried explaining to us once and I still don't understand it," Victor said.

"You see…Master has multiple animal spirits."

"Whoa…I thought he said that wasn't possible!" He said.

"It is possible but it is…" Reese started to say.

"Complicated." Victor added.

He blinked at them and then scratched his head.

"I guess, it is…I can barely figure out how you guys can do what you do in first place."

"Oh, that is easy. You see everyone had an animal spirit but not everyone has the ability to channel their animal spirit," Victor said.

"Why?"

"Uhh…."

"That is how it works. If everyone could channel their animal spirits, it would just be chaos!" Reese said.

"Okay….then why does Teach have more than one again?"

Reese and Victor looked each other then back at him.

"It is…" They started to say

"Okay…Okay…it is complicated! Maybe, I just ask Teach." He said with a grin.

"Perhaps, we should ask him….I found this conversation fascinating," A familiar voice rang out from behind him.

"Tenaya!" He said as he twisted around to see Tenaya Seven standing there with her arms folded.

"You and your friends are coming with us. Technically, I could leave you behind but hey, I am all for a three for one special," She said with a grin.

"Not going to happen," He said as he reached for his morpher.

"Let go, you ugly giant can opener!" Reese shouted as she struggled to loose.

"HEY!" Shifter said as he tried to get a good hold on her.

"I am going to knock you into next week." Victor said as he threw a punch at Crunch. He surprised when Crunch stumbled down. He almost ran over to him when he heard a sound of clicking behind him.

"Oh, no you don't," Tenaya Seven said as she pressed a blaster to his back. His body stiffed up. His hand slowly went for his morpher.

"Don't try it….Master wants them. Not you. Why don't you two be good? Or Ranger Green will be without his back or head?"

His mouth became dry. He wanted to scream and shout no.

"Don't listen to her. Run and get the others."

"Run and he is bye-bye."

"I am not worth it. RUN!" HE said in a panic. Reese and Victor were giving each other looks then at him. Don't do that. Don't look at him. Run. RUN!

Reese gave Tenaya Seven a look.

"Pai Zhuq doesn't run. Not from the likes of you!" Reese said as she started glowing.

"Oh no you don't!" Shifter said as he went back to grab Reese.

"NO!" Victor shouted as he jumped at Shifter. Crunch pointed his weapon at Victor.

"NO!" He said as he rushed over to pull Victor out of the way. He heard the clicking sound but he didn't care. He was lucky last time. He is out of luck this time. Oh, well….

BANG!

BANG!

End of Kidnapped

Next Chapter: Battle Grounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Read and review if you wish.


	20. Battle Grounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo wants to go with them. Scott doesn't want that to happen. How many pieces of equipment does Theo have to destroy to prove a point? Apparently, a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own them.

"You aren't going with us."

"Why?"

"Because you will just get hurt."

Theo snorted and tapped his cane against his knee.

"Been there…done that."

"It's dangerous."

"So?"

He watched Scott rubbed the bridge of his nose. He wondered how long would it take for Scott to let him just go with them. Reds were notorious for self sacrificing and playing the hero. Not a bad trait by any means. It just can be very annoying.

"So, you can't come."

"The message was for me, Scott. Not you or your team."

"But Ziggy is part of my team."

"Resse, Victor, and Ziggy are my cubs."

"That doesn't mean that you should come."

He groaned to himself. He could feel his animal spirit coming to the surface. They were his cubs. He promised their parents he would look after them. He made an oath as a Master to look after and protect his students. He will not fail them because some silly red is having issues.

"They are my responsibility. I will not leave them to Venijix."

"And Venjix is our enemy. We have to fight him. Beside, I don't think any of your students want you to get hurt."

He felt his eye twitched and his hand tighten around his cane. Breathe…Theo…deep…long….breaths. Don't strangle him. They need him for zord formations.

"I am not helpless, Scott. You of all people should know that."

"I know that. I think you could be very valuable to the team but this mission is dangerous. We are going out of the dome into unknown location. We have no idea what we are going up against."

"Grinders…possible a monster or two."

"He has a point," Dillon said from the sidelines. He looked over at them. They were waiting for their team leader's decision. It really didn't matter what Scott decided. He was going with them. He thought it would easier for later and none of that annoying yelling.

"That isn't the point," Scott said angrily.

"What is the point then?" He snapped back.

"You are a civilian."

He blinked for a moment.

It took a moment for his brain to catch up. He was a….what?

He picked up his cane and swung it around. He focused his chi onto his cane then rammed it into the ground. He closed his eyes as he felt the earth groaned and shook under his feet. He heard the grasps and mumbles.

"What was tha…" Scott started to say before he reached out and grabbed his jacket. He opened his eyes and force Scott to look into his eyes. He didn't need to look into a mirror to see his face. He knew his animal spirit close to the surface. He heard it purring in his ears. He felt his eye sense became sharper. The air was crisper. One false move on Scott's part, he would wipe the floor with him.

In Scott's eyes, he saw his jaguar.

In Scotts' eyes, he saw fear and shock.

"Do not think for a moment that I am a civilian. I am a Pai Zhaq Master. Those aren't hollow words or silly ceremonies. I have earned it. I have seen the face of evil. I have seen what it can do. I have seen it tear into families and into friendships. I have seen Masters…friends…fathers and sons fight against each other. I seen have it try to hurt my own brother. I have seen the face of evil and fought against it. I refused to hide or run away from it. I will be coming with you. Weather it is with your permission or not, it is up to you."

He let go of Scott's jacket and he pulled away. Scott just stared at him.

"I think it would be a good idea if he came with us, Scott. Just so he won't destroy anymore chairs," Flynn said.

"Me too," Summer added.

"Do you have to destroy everything when you visit, Mr. Martin?" Dr. K said from behind him. He blinked as he looked around. He grinned sheepishly at the overturned chairs and tables. Some of the equipment was actually throwing out sparks.

"Damn, bro…way to make a point," Luan said as he popped up from behind Dr. K.

"Oh, yes…and your twin wanted to give you something. Never mind how he got through sercuity and what not."

"Thanks, Doc. Really you need lay off the coffee and you will be good. Come on, bro. Let's talk while they figure who you are going to ride with," His brother said as he dragged him away from the others. He looked over to see the rangers talking among themselves. Planning…probably. It was funny that thirty minutes earlier….it was pure chaos. Dillon wanted to go and rescue Ziggy now. Scott wanted to plan. Then he got added into equation.

He had no time to brood. He had his cubs to save. The guilt can be added to the rest he carried with him later.

"What is it, Lu?" He said as he stopped in his tracks. His brother handed him something. It was wrapped in fabric. He didn't need to unwrap it. He could tell by its shape.

"I can't use these anymore…Lu. Tofus require balance and…."

"You haven't used them since you got here. It is time to show what a Master can do, bro."

He blinked at his brother's cheeky smile. He closed his eyes for a moment and touched the fabric. His eyes snapped open and gave his brother a look.

"You had these all along?"

"Yup…RJ made me take them."

"I'm not surprise."

"Soo…you aren't angry?"

"No."

"Good…because I was expecting a bloody nose or something, bro."

"I could arrange that."

"Rather not, bro."

They stared at each other for a moment. Luan reached over and hugged him. His throat tightened for a moment as he hugged back.

"Just make sure you bring everyone back, okay? Try not to traumatize them for life when they see you."

"That would take all of the fun out of it."

His brother started laughing then let him go. He smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Now…I have something for you to do, Lu…"

"What is it, bro?"

"In the living room under the rug, there is a trap door. I want you…."

End of Battle Grounds.


	21. The Clue In Clueless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziggy is one tight situation...again. He just love those type the best!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own them.

Ziggy groaned softly as the light hit his eyes. He closed them back shut. His entire body felt stiffed. He wasn't in any pain which was strange. Did anyone get that number on that bowling bowl? His head was pounding fiercely as he trying to figure out something. Wait…isn't that supposed to be bowling ball? Urgh…He tried to move then shot of pain ran through his body. Bad idea, Ziggy. Very bad idea. His head went straight back toward to the ground. He blinked to clean out the fuzziness from his brain. What happened? Where was he?

"Don't move, Ziggy," A familiar voice said as he felt something pressed against his shoulders.

Why would he move? Moving would be a bad idea.

"He doesn't look too bad, Victor."

"I know. I'm surprise that he looked as good as he does. Do the suits really do that?"

"Master would know."

Master?

He knew a Teach. Not a Master. In his mind, a short guy in blue popped into his head. The fuzziness made it hard to think. Maybe, he should go back to sleep.

Yes, that sounds like a g…

-RPMJFRPM-

The next time he woke up, the fuzziness was cleared. His head still hurt and his body still felt stiffed. He opened his eyes to see the lights have faded. He tried moving around and winced as the pain bolted through his body.

"Hey….Relax," Victor said as he came into view.

"Okay…What happened?" He said as he started to move his stiffed body.

"What do you remember?" Reese said.  
He tilted his head and saw Reese with her legs folded.

"I remember a light and explosions."

"You were trying to protect us and you took a hit. We were able to stop the bleeding. We tried to fight them off but…" She said with a sigh. He blinked as he looked down his shoulder. It was strange. It felt…numb. He reached up and gently touched his wound.

"Yes…they put these on our hands," Victor said as he held out some handcuffs on his hands.

His eyes widen as he shot up into sitting position. He grasped as the pain increased. His body tumbled forward but Victor caught him.

"Easy there….," Victor said as he dragged him over to a wall. He leaned him against the wall.

"Sorry…"

"It is okay…"

He looked over at Victor. His friend has a bruise on his cheek and a couple cuts around his hands. No doubt trying to get the cuffs off. He glanced over at Reese. She had a few more bruises than Victor. He wasn't totally surprised but it had to hurt.

"Can you guys get out of those?"

They shook their heads.

"We tried but…we aren't advance as our Master," Victor said.

Well, that plan was out of the picture. He looked around at the four concrete walls and nice steel door. His hand wandered over to his morpher. It was gone. Go figure. He sighed as he stared at the pair.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know…they dragged us into some room and left us," Reese said.

"They want our Master," Victor said nervously.

"Master kick their as…butt," Reese said.

He grinned slightly. He remembered that little incident with laps. Teach didn't fear monsters…in fact, he seemed amused by them. He waved his hand when he tried to describe the monster that they faced that week.

"You seen one monster, you seen them all," Teach said with a shrug.

Teach was just plain strange sometimes. But he did have a point. The monsters tended to look alike after awhile.

"Why do they want Teach?" He asked as he tried to get comfortable.

"We aren't sure…" Reese said as she gave Victor a look.

There it goes again…that look. It was almost if Reese and Victor were afraid to share something.

"Okay…what is the big secret?" He said.

"What do you mean?" Victor asked.

"You two are giving each other the look. What is the big deal?"

They looked at each other again.

"It is complicated. Really…it is."

"And Master wanted to tell you himself…"

The door opened and slammed against the concrete wall.

His eyes widen at the sight of Kilobyte. Reese mumbled a scream and Victor's face became deadly pale.

"Well…we meet again, kiddies."

-RPMJFRPM-

Dillon grumbled as he slammed on the brake. He heard the little guy grumbling beside him.

"Did Ziggy teach you how to drive?"

He snorted.

"No…"

His gut twisted into knot at the thought of his friend. They missed them by seconds. The sight that really bothered him was the blood. He almost wanted to slam his fist into the wheel.

"You must remain calm. Focus your angry into something more productive like your enemy."

"Don't give me your Pai Zhaq crap."

"You aren't the only who is angry, Dillon. They are after me. One of my students could be hurt. Do you have any idea how angry that makes me? How much I want to tear them apart?"

"Why don't you?"

He was so angry right now. He wanted to get some reaction out of the guy. He also wanted to punch him but that never ended well.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't get you. You always so calm. So, damn calm about everything. Monster attacked…you don't even blink. Grinders….That was a laugh."

He expected some sarcastic reply but he met with silence. He glanced over at the little guy. The little guy just stared into space then he spoke.

"I am calm because someone has to be. No matter how much I want to scream at the top of my lungs or wipe the floor of everything in sight. It is a waste of energy and time. It is lesson 10."

"I am not one of your students."

"Aww…that is where you are wrong. Everyone is a student even me. Lesson 10…don't waste energy where it is better served else where."

He grumbled softly. He didn't know how Ziggy dealt with the little guy. If he got anymore lesson from this guy, he might have to strangle him. He opened the door and got out of the car.

"Dillon?"

He stopped short of closing the door and stared at the little guy.

"Have faith. We have seven very capable rangers going in there."

"You are right…once we get Ziggy back," He said as he shut the door. He could have sworn that he heard the little guy mumble something.

"Well…at least I warned them."

End of The Clue in Clueless

Next Chapter: Revealing Your Heart


	22. Revealing Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesson 11: Know thy enemy. Know thy self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own them at all. How sad.

"I hate sand. Give me trees any day," Theo said.

"Not many trees around here anymore. Probably won't be for a long time," Dillon said.

"Perhaps…"

Scott glanced over his shoulder to give them a look.

"We are enemy territory. You two need to cut out the talking. Do you see anything, Flynn?" He said as he turned back around to look at Flynn.

"Nothing," Flynn said as he lowered his binoculars.

"They are waiting for us," Theo said.

He mumbled to himself.

"Okay, guys. Let's move," He said as they moved from their position. They moved close together. They were looking around. They were caution of their surroundings. It made him feel off balance that there wasn't a Grinder in sight. They finally made it to the warehouse.

He held out his hand to stop the others for a moment.

"Run a scan."

"Nothing, Scott," Flynn said.

He opened the door and then popped his head inside. Nothing. It looked liked there hasn't been any activity in awhile. He heard everyone else stumble in behind him.

"So, where is everyone?" Summer said.

"Possible underground?" Flynn said.

"That is what I was afraid of. Okay, everyone start looking around," He said with a sigh. They spread out into the empty warehouse. He started to check out the east wall for any secret doors. He heard a strange tapping noise. He turned to see Theo hitting the floor with his cane.

"What are you doing?" Dillon asked.

"The floor is hollow," Theo said as he continued to hit the floor.

"How do you know?"

"In one of our babysitter's house, she had a boarded up basement. Excellent place to lay a trap."

"I am almost too afraid to ask, Teach. What did you two do?" Flynn said.

"Just trapped her in a net and covered her in feathers. Found it!" Theo said as he tapped something hard. He leaned over and removed a table out of the way. He leaned over and cleaned off the door. He lifted the door up and started disappearing down into the hole.

"Wait! You don't know what down there!" He shouted.

Theo popped up from the hole and gave him a look.

"I don't know…maybe Grinders…possible monsters?" Theo said with a scowl.

He could almost feel Dillon's smirking behind his back. Theo disappeared down the hole again.

"Alright. Let go…just be careful."

Everyone started to file down the hole. He blinked in amazement when he reached the bottom. They were in a huge underground tunnel. Briefly, he wondered how long the tunnel went.

"Everyone stick together and let's move," He said.

This place was creepy. The flashing lights made their shadows appear bigger…more dangerous. Their footsteps echo through the tunnel. His hand itched toward his morpher.

"You must remain calm, Red."

His head twisted toward Theo.

"Excuse me?"

"This is a simple test of Lesson 11."

"What are you talking about?"

Theo mumbled softly under his breathe.

"Lesson 11 is the simple lesson to understand but hard to master. Know thou enemy. Know thou self. Tell me about this enemy," Theo said.

"What type of game is this?" Dillon asked.

"Answer the question."

There was this strange silence before Flynn answered.

"He conquered most of the world. He had numerous soldiers and generals. We are outnumbered. Boy, that is depressing, Teach," Flynn said.

"Shiny…" Gemma said.

"Weapons!" Gem said.

"Planning…" Summer said.

"Dividing our numbers," He said.

"What is his weakness?"

"Arrogance," Summer said.

"Repeating showings," Dillon answered.

"Underestimating us," He added.

"What are your weaknesses then?"

"We are all so different…" Summer said.

"And you guys don't listen," He added.

"Only because your orders suck," Dillon said.

He shot Dillon a look. Theo chuckled.

"Your strengths?"

"Our Unity." Summer said.

"Friendship," Flynn said.

"Willing to fight in what we believe in," He said.

"Dr. K!" the Twins said at once.

Everyone turned to the twins and laughed.

"A door," Theo said.

He turned around to see a giant door in front of them. He was amazed that they have come so far. He turned to Theo, who was smiling that mysterious smile of his.

"You did that on purpose," He said in surprise.

"I did no such thing," Theo said calmly.

He sighed and then looked at the door. He ran through the choices they had in his head.

"What are we going to do, Scott?" Summer said.

"BOOM!" The twins said.

"Is that safe?" Theo asked.

"Probably not," Flynn added.

"We can found a way to unlock the door but that may take hours. Hours that we don't have. Explosion could bring Venjix and his soldiers. Blasting the door would have the same effect."

"Either way…they know we are here. I say bring it," Dillon said.

"We have friends to save," Summer said.

He sighed then turned to the twins.

"Do it."

-RPMJFRPM-

"How do you two know that guy?" Ziggy said as he stared at Reese and Victor. They looked so pale. Reese turned away from them and stared at the wall. Victor turned away….he almost looked ashamed.

"He was the one who harmed Master," Victor said.

"I thought the other Masters defeat him. That is what they said," Reese said softly as she wrapped her arms around her legs.

He just stared at them. He knew Teach wouldn't them to feel sorry for themselves.

"How did Teach's react?"

"I…don't know. I am not sure he even knew who attack him. He pushed Reese out of the way," Victor said.

He blinked.

"I thought you weren't there."

"I….followed the Masters. I just saw Master and Reese lying on the ground. The Masters saw me and ordered me to help them out. I did…."

Victor looked away from him and stared at the ground.

"Well…I know Teach wouldn't deal with you two moping around. We need…to get out of here," He said as he struggled to get up.

"How…"

Reese was about to say something before a loud explosions shook the cell. Sirens full the air. The sound of footsteps was heard outside of the door.

"It looks like our rescue party is here! Now, if only we get out of here of this cell…"

The cell door opened. Victor helped him to his feet and they headed for the door. They popped their heads to see the tunnel to be empty expect for one Grinder. It stared at them curiously before disappearing down the tunnel.

He looked toward the ceiling.

"I wish for my morpher to come back. Before I die, I will have my mom's homemade stew."

"…."

"Hey, it was worth a shot!"

End of Revealing Your Heart

Next Chapter: Revealing Your Strength


	23. Revealing Your Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo should have put a clause on Lesson 11-Know your enemy, know yourself…and most of all, know you allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own them

"Why are we following a Grinder, Victor?" Ziggy said as they turned down another tunnel.

"Don't know…Just a gut feeling that I am having," Victor said with a shrug. He heard Reese snorted behind him.

"Last time, we followed your gut feeling. We went in circles for hours. Mr. Luan finally had to give me the map!"

"There we were lost for another three hours!"

"That wasn't my fault!"

"That isn't what Master said."

Reese huffed. He chuckled then winced when a sharp pain ran through his shoulder.

"I hope your gut feeling of yours gets somewhere," He said.

"It will…or maybe not."

They stopped at the end of the tunnel. The Grinder disappeared into thin air.

"Great…now what?"

A loud explosion shook the walls. They stumbled off their feet slightly and then stared at each other.

"My guess is we follow the explosion," Reese said.

"Sounds like a plan," He said.

-RPMJFRPM-

"Teach, down!" Flynn shouted. Instantly, Theo ducked out of the way of a blast. Scott wanted to run over to help but another Grinder stopped him in his tracks. Flynn rammed his weapon into its chest. It sent the Grinder flying through the air.

Theo instantly got to his feet and knocked another Grinder done. He won't lie. He was impressed by him. He didn't think these guys knew how to fight as a team. But here the guy was cutting Grinders down with Flynn watching his back. When Flynn was in trouble, Theo was instantly by his side.

A little voice in his head told him that was strange. He shook the thought away. He didn't have time for that.

"We need to get out of here. There is just too many," Flynn said.

"I am not leaving without Ziggy," Dillon shouted.

"We won't be able to save Ziggy if we get caught!"

"Enough!" He shouted.

Dillon and Flynn stopped talking and continue fighting the Grinders.

"I am growing tired of this," Theo said with a groan. He rammed his cane into a Grinder's stomach. The Grinder crumbed to the ground.

"What are you going to do about it? Morph or something like that?" Dillon snapped. Theo's eye brow shot up and he grinned in amusement.

"Well…"

Suddenly, Grinders began to fly through the air. He could see the familiar shapes of giraffe and hippo knock the Grinders out of the way.

"Master!" Reese shouted as she kicked a Grinder out of the way. Victor knocked another Grinder out of the way. He frowned at Ziggy, whom was holding his shoulder. He didn't miss the spots of blood either.

"Ziggy, what happened? Are you okay?" Summer shouted.

"We had a run with some old friends," Ziggy said.

"Okay, everyone…let's fall back," He said.

"No…Tenaya took my morpher. I need to get it back."

"Okay…Teach…I mean Theo…take your students and head back up. We have work to do."

"But…"

"You are good, Teach. Really good but this is ranger business. We can't watch you or your students. Head back."

Teach stared at him strangely then bowed his head slightly.

"Reese and Victor, follow me," Theo said as he turned around and limped away. Reese and Victor looked at each other and followed. He turned to his attention to his team. Summer was working on Ziggy's shoulder. Dillon, Flynn, Gemma, and Gem were covering for them.

"Okay…lets move out."

-RPMJFRPM-

"Master…was it a good idea to leave them like that?" Victor asked as they stumbled down the tunnel.

"Yes," Theo said calmly.

"Why?" Reese said.

"Because they are a team."

"I don't get it."

"Me either," Victor added.

He smiled slightly. Cubs these days. Quickly, they approached another tunnel. They were almost out. Suddenly, a monster appeared…possible one of Venjix's general. He was ugly enough to be one of the general.

"Frankly….neither do I," the monster said.

A monster with an accent…what was the world coming too?

"Master…," Victor said. He could hear the panic in Victor's voice.

"Master…He is the one…" Reese started to say.

"I know who he is," He said calmly. His eyes stared at the monster coolly.

Out of the corner of his eye, Reese and Victor gave him the most amazed looks.

"Wonderful…then I don't have to introduce myself," the monster said.

"Actually, you do. I have no idea you who are."

"The kiddies remember me just fine. I was one did you in."

"That is nice. Do you want a cookie?"

His eye brow shot up as the monster stumbled to say something. Mentally, he was smirking. It wasn't very often that he could make a monster stumble over his words like that.

"You expect me to scream or get angry. You are about a year and a half off."

"I am impressed. You Pai Zhaq are made of much tougher stuff."

"Reese and Victor…run and go up the ladder. Mason is there…with his men."

"But…" Reese said in a panic.

"GO! Now!"

Reese and Victor looked at the monster.

"Don't worry, kiddies. You will be next."

"Seriously…I doubt that. Now leave." He said sharply. Reese and Victor looked at him one last time before they bolted. The monster didn't try to do anything while they ran pass.

"Now that the kiddies are gone. Let's started. Names are always important. My name is Kilobyte," Kilobyte said with a bow. He eyed Kilobyte for a moment before he dropped his cane. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his morpher. He slipped on the familiar sunglasses onto his face and grinned softly.

"Jungle Fury, Spirit Unleashed!"

The familiar energy twisted and coil into and around him. Seconds later, he was staring thought his helmet at an amazed Kilobyte. He grinned slightly.

"My name is Master Theo Martin, Jungle Fury Blue. Let's begin, shall we?" He said as he got into a fight stance.

-RPMJFRPM-

"You sure that it was good idea to leave them," Summer said.

"They will be fine. Teach is with them," Ziggy said.

"Yet…it was your Teach is the one that they are after," Scott said.

"I wonder why…I know he is like Super Teach."

"Venjix doesn't like special things," Dillon said.

"Good point."

"Doc," He shouted into his morpher.

"Yes, Ranger Red…Ranger Green's morpher is about 500 yards from your location," Doc's voice rang from his morpher.

"Okay…Let get prepared…No idea what Venjix has planned."

Quietly, they stalked the tunnels. He was surprised that Grinders didn't attack them. He had a bad feeling that Venjix knew that they were coming too. They turned down another tunnel way until they reached a door. Slowly, it opened to reveal Tenaya 7 standing there. She smiled as she held up Ziggy's morpher.

"Catch," Tenaya said as she wigged the morpher then tossed it to Ziggy.

"What in the world…?" Flynn said.

Tenaya smiled as she hit the panel next to her. The lights flashed on. He heard everyone grasped. The harsh lights revealed the heads of three cats.

"It is like Cerberus…but with the heads of a lion, a tiger, and cheetah," Ziggy said.

"Remarkable, isn't it? According to our records, these are to represent your predecessors."

"Jungle Fury." Ziggy said softly.

"Your dead predecessors…"

His heart dropped into his stomach.

End to Revealing Your Strength

Next Chapter: Revealing Your Stripes


	24. Revealing Your Stripes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are finally revealed. It is time for you know what to hit the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own them…but own Reese and Victor. Yes, I do.

Theo missed doing this. He missed the energy coursing through his veins. He missed the flow and movement of his body. He missed able to use his knee. He missed fighting along side his friends.

He rammed his tonfu into Kilobyte's face. Oh, he missed kicking butt too.

He watched Kilobyte stumble back and chuckled.

"I'm surprised. I would have never guessed that you were a ranger. I thought they don't come as small as you," Kilobyte said.

"The small jokes are old." He said.

Kilobyte laughed softly before he attacked him again. He blocked his attack with his tonfu before he used his other tonfu to ram it into his side.

"Why haven't you come out sooner, ranger?"

"Why didn't you come out from the rock you were under sooner?"

"Point for the ranger."

"Thanks."

It was strange fighting Kilobyte. It wasn't like fighting Camille or Dai Shi. He understood why of course. It was Ranger 101. A team of rangers were designed to face their threat…not someone else's threat. He just got experience it first hand. It was a weird sort of feeling.

He dropped down to his knees when Kilobyte kicked his bad knee. HE cursed himself mentally for a cub's mistake.

"Thank you for the most interesting fight. I will remember fondly for years to come."

He kept his head down and tightened his hand around his weapon. Wait…be patience. Let him come to you. He felt Kilobyte's shadow over him.

"Good bye, Blue Ranger. It was a pleasure."

NOW!

He rammed his weapon into Kilobyte's knee. He heard the wires snapped...the metal popped and cracked. He felt the heat from the sparks fly from his knee. He stood up as Kilobyte fell to the ground, screaming.

"You talk too much."

"You…You…AHHH!" Kilobtye screamed as he held his knee.

"That was for my knee. I hope you enjoyed the pain for the few hours. I am sure someone will come along with some duct tape and fix you up."

"What…why?"

"Because this isn't my fight. Sooner or later, you will destroy. A distant memory…an annoyance. I can't tell who will defeat you. I can imagine it will be painful."

He turned around and walked over to his cane. He picked it up and started to walk away.

"Finish it!"

He stopped in his tracks. A thought occurred to him. He marveled at the thought. During the fight, it never occurred to him.

"No…I don't think so."

"AHHH!"

He looked over his shoulder as Kilobyte tried to get up. He understood.

"I wonder who thought the same as I. To spare you until your ultimate defeat. Was it Mystic Force…or Overdrive or some ranger? I am sure that you faced some ranger team and lost. Or did you flee when you knew that you couldn't win? I wonder….But it really doesn't matter, does it?"

"FINISH IT, Ranger!"

"Good bye, Kilobyte. I believe we won't be meeting again," He said calmly. He demorphed and limped away.

He couldn't help but smiled slightly when he still could hear Kilobyte's screams echo through the tunnels.

-RPMJFRPM-

Ziggy ducked out of the way of the blast. Damn…this guy was quick and strong. It didn't help that Tenaya Seven was there. He felt something grab his shoulder. He pulled to his feet. He turned around to Venjix standing over him. The three heads thing kind of creep him out.

"Rangers, you need to disable one of the heads," Doc's voice echoed through his helmet.

"We are trying, Doc! But he is just so fast. AHH!" HE said as he was slammed into the wall.

"I found it…interesting that you rangers left such history. Just…lying around in your computers. I knew where to attack…and whom. It was strange…,"Venjix said as he continued to pound him into the wall.

He heard his friends screaming his name. His chest hurt. His vision was getting blurt. His ears were running. He could hardly breathe. Briefly, he wondered who did he piss off to deserve this. Wait….scratch that thought. He already knew the answer.

"But somehow, they knew I was coming. They had their shields…their tunnels…their suits…their zords. They fought…and then flee like rats."

"Shut up. They were protecting everyone!" Scott shouted.

Or maybe, it was Flynn? At least, Venjix wasn't pounding him into the wall. He leaned against the wall and dropped the floor.

"Ziggy!" Dillon shouted as he tried to untangle himself from his fight with Tenaya.

Crap…Venjix was looking at him again. He would probably demorph if he took another beating like before. He leaned over and picked him up. Suddenly, he felt the ground started shaking and it stopped. Venjix let him go and he scrambled away. Then the whole room started to shake. Some cement started to fall from the ceiling. He could see a long crack started to form on the far wall.

"Tenaya 7!" Venjix shouted.

The wall burst and cement and metal flew everywhere. Stream poured from the pipes. Suddenly, a blue metal cat jumped out of the steam. Quickly, it jumped onto Venjix. The cat latched onto Venjix's lion head and started to try to pull it. He almost cheered when it ripped the lion's head off. The cat groaned as it stalked away.

"Doc…what is the world is that?!" Flynn shouted.

"Pretty…" Gemma said.

"Cat!" Gem shouted.

"I have no idea, rangers. It has the same metal alloy as your zords. Its energy patterns are entirely different. Its reading is remarkable. I…I would love to examine it," Doc said.

"No…you aren't examining my animal spirit," Teach's voice rang out. His eyes widen when he saw Teach limp from the stream.

"That can't possible be your animal spirit. It has zord technology!"

"And your point being?"

"Dr. K…not right now. I thought I told you to go back," Scott shouted. Teach just gave Scott a look before he limped toward Venjix.

"So…you are the Pai Zhaq Master that I heard so much about," Venjix said.

"You are the virus that destroyed the world that I heard so much about," Teach said as he approached Venjix.

Venjix started laughing. It was kind of creepy.

"You don't fear me…do you?"

"No…You are arrogant and annoying. Same as all of the villains I have seen. Although, you do get points for almost destroying the world. I am slightly amused that you used Jarrod…or you might know him better as Dai Shi…as a head. And I ripped it off."

"Excuse me?" Venjix said in shock.

"Oh, you heard me."

"How is that possible?"

"In the end, Jarrod fought along side of us. We honored him as a ranger. He nearly fell on his face when we deal him that piece of information."

Wait…Did Teach say we? Like….we….we…like did together….His thoughts were buzzing with information. Wait, does that mean what he thought it meant? Teach was Pai Zhaq. He knew that but something wasn't right. He could almost hear Doc's voice echo through his brain.

Number one, Teach knew a lot about power rangers. A whole dictionary lot. Number two, Reese and Victor knew a lot because of Teach told them. But Reese and Victor give each other looks when he asked questions. Weird looks. Number three, he remembered the story that Teach told. Teach never said their names but he described everything else. The suits…and the zords…no, their animal spirits. He didn't quite understand how their animal spirits became their zords. But whatever works for them.

Holy crap!

Number five, their zords were cats. Dai Shi was a lion. But the other three were cats too. What were they? What…Oh…OH! Tiger, Cheetah…and Jaguar.

HOLY CRAP!

Teach wore a lot of blue. He said he was very fond of blue and didn't want another color.

And his animal spirit was blue and zord-like.

Therefore, Teach is a power ranger!

He glanced over at everyone. He couldn't figure out if they figured out it like he had. His mouth started moving but the words just stumbled out.

"Ziggy? What is wrong?" Summer said.

"Teach is a power ranger!" He shouted.

After a few seconds of silence, Teach started laughing. He never heard Teach laugh like that before.

"You got to be kidding me?!" Dillon said.

"Finally, the things I taught you haven't gone to waste. I thought I would have to morph before you realized it," Teach said.

With those words, you know what hit the fan.

End of Revealing Your Stripes

Next Chapter: In Victory, There is Sorrow


	25. In Victory, There is Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is always a moment where you know and remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own them.

Ziggy have never seen Venjix this angry. Of course, he never seen Venjix angry but this was a sure thing. His eyes were glowing bright red. His two other heads were twisting around and roared angrily. And Teach was just amused.

"I take it that I made you angry."

"I will finish you." Venjix shouted.

"You can try."

"Kilobyte…!."

For a brief moment, there was a silence.

"I am sorry. Kilobyte is currently unavailable at this time. Probably, he is trying to find some duct tape," Teach smiled innocently.

Holy crap…if Venjix wasn't pissed before he was now.

"I'm impressed. Kilobyte is a fine warrior."

Teach snorted as he slipped into a fighting stance. Venjix's eyes narrowed as well as he slipped into a fighting stance. Teach reached up and touched his glasses. He heard a loud roar and a flash of blue light covered around Teach. His mouth dropped when he saw Teach standing.

Damn, Teach got tall.

"Someone gained a few inches," Dillon said.

Teach tilted his head and snorted.

"Guys, he is a blue!" Flynn said in wonder.

"Not now, Flynn," Scott said.

"But…but.."

"You can ask him a million questions later…"

"I am not done yet."

Teach said as he popped his neck. He held out his hand. He could see something in his hand…it was almost like a claw.

"Master Mode!"

His mouth dropped. That was neatest thing he ever saw. Teach's suit shattered into pieces. The pieces started fall away to reveal almost entire different suit.

"Why can't we do that?!" He said.

"Wow…" Summer said softly.

"We want…" Gemma said.

"to do that!" Gem said.

"Doc…" Scott said.

"I….I…" Doc stumbled over her words.

"Dude, my bro is just good like that." Luan's voice echoed through his helmet.

"How did you get this line? Only the Colonial and I have access to this line!"

"Doc…Bro has done this song and dance already. You are new to the party. Get over it."

"How dare you?!"

"Children, be good…or do I have to separate you two?" Teach said.

"I will be good…if she is good," Luan said.

Doc snorted.

This is going to be interested.

"Enough…we have something to finish," Scott said.

He nodded his head and charged after Venjix. He never imagined in a million years that he would fight along Teach. But seeing Teach in action. Just wow….It was just wow. Teach kicked butt! And he had jet packs which Teach insisted wasn't jet packs. Then Dillon asked what are they then.

Then Teach went into long explanation about chi and energy.

He and the twins agreed that jet packs sounded cooler.

"I am getting tired of this. Tenaya!" Venjix said as he grew tall. He broke a hole through the tunnel. He never thought the sky looked so welcoming.

"Theo…Sir…Stay here," Scott said.

Teach maybe wearing a helmet but he understood Teach. Teach tilted his head and could see him giving Scott a look.

"Dude…don't you know…" Luan started to say.

"Not now…Alright, guys…let go." Scott said as they called up their zords. It was very nice not to be under the ground or around Grinders or lock up in a cell.

His eyes widen when he saw an antelope zord popped out of the hole.

"How in the…"

"Just give it up, dude." Luan said.

"I second that," Dillon added.

"Me too," Flynn said.

"Me three," He added.

There a moment of silence full of the air.

"We will finish this later…Alright, guys. Lets do this. Ready?"

"Ready!" Everyone shouted.

It always amazed him on how the zords came together. He always wanted to ask Doc how she did that. Oh…Teach might know.

"It is about time," Teach mumbled as he jumped away of Venjix's attack.

"Come on, Billy Goat. You didn't need to worry," Dillon said.

"I am not a goat!" Theo said as the antelope stomped his hoof on the ground.

"Whatever you say, Billy."

"Don't make me come over there and use you as a cat toy."

"Please…I am not afraid of…"

"Enough…pay attention to the battle," Summer said.

He laughed when Teach and Dillon mumbled a sorry. Venjix almost hit Teach's zord before he split into two different zords….jaguar and the antelope. How in the world does Teach do that?! Doc couldn't really answer that. She was busy mumbling to herself and Luan was laughing at her. It is another question to ask on his list of how in the world did Teach do that?

"Damn it. It is just too fast," Scott shouted.

"Because it is a cheetah?" Teach said as his antelope zord hit Venjix in the butt.

"Thanks for the information like we didn't know that already."

"No…Cheetahs have a limited burst of speed. Soon or later, Venjix will run out then he will switch heads."

"That is when we strike."

"Rangers that may not work…" Doc said.

"Doc, it will work," Luan said.

"Why?"

"You have been doing this for nearly two years and you still haven't figured it out?"

"I have no idea what you are speaking of."

"Doc…they are in zord mode. They are going to kick Venjix's butt. Then there is a big explosion. They win. The end. Sometimes, you really need to stop thinking too much."

He heard Teach's snorting and Dillon's chuckling.

1….

2….

3….

"That is it!"

"Lu?" Teach said.

"Yes, bro?"

"Stop insulting Miss K. At least, wait until after the battle."

"Okay…Bro, look out!"

Venjix nailed his antelope zord and it disappeared into a blue flash. Venjix started to slow down…then it switched to its tiger head.

"Alright, everyone! Slash attack!" Scott shouted.

They brought down the sword with several slash attack. He heard Venjix roar as it crashed to the ground. The explosion light up the sky. He glanced over at Teach's zord. Its eyes were glowing dimly and its head was bowed

If he didn't know any better, Teach looked sad.

End of In Victory, There is Sorrow

Next Chapter: Q and A


	26. Q and A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rangers always have a million questions…Good thing Theo could answer them…right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own them.

"Hello, Mason," Teach said calmly.

Ziggy didn't know the colonial that well. But he did know when the Colonial was pissed off like now.

"I should have you arrested to withholding information."

"And what good would that do?"

"It could help the people of Cornith."

"Oh? How? It took me months to walk again."

"The information you have is invaluable."

Teach shook his head sadly.

"No, my information would have been useless."

"I have the power to decide what is useless or not!"

"Every team is different. From our zords to the power we draw. I couldn't tell you even if I want to too."

Colonial looked liked he was about to strangle Teach. Luan's eyes were darting back and forward. The Colonial's men brought him here. He didn't look to happy to be here. Reese and Victor were standing close to Teach. Just waiting. If it came down to a fight, Colonial would lose. Rangers protect their own.

The next words to come out of Teach's mouth flooded everyone.

"None of my information could have brought Marcus back, Mason."

Everything went still. Someone could drop a needle and we could have heard it. Colonial's face just froze.

"Even if I was whole and able to fight right for the moment I got to Corinth, I couldn't help you. Because I wouldn't have been there. I would have been fighting with my friends. Perhaps, I would have been dead. The Great Spirits only knows. There is nothing could have been done to save your son. I am sorry."

"This…has nothing to do with my son."

"It has everything to do with your son. Both of them."

A flick of emotions flashed across the Colonial's face. Leave it to Teach to get to the heart of the matter. Colonial straight his back and stood tall. His eyes harden at Teach.

"I will review the information and I will give my final say in a few hours. Don't go anywhere, Mr. Martin."

"As you wish."

Colonial turned on his heels and left.

"Oh, Mason?"

The Colonial stopped at the doorway.

"You still own me a new cane."

He could have sworn that the Colonial flinched then he walked out. Teach snorted as he took a seat by the counter.

"Stubborn fool."

"You have no disagreement with me there, Mr. Martin," Doc said.

"You have some questions that I want answer," Scott said.

"Of course. I want my tea and some food," Teach said.

"I get it. Do you like a smoothie?" Flynn said as he went behind the counter.

"Oh, no, you don't. We aren't having you get all OCD about your smoothies," He said.

"I don't get all OCD on my smoothies!"

"Dude…Bro get all OCD about the food storage at JKP. He had organized by food groups and stuff. Don't feel too bad," Luan added.

"Because someone lets the food spoiled."

"I do not!"

"So…being OCD is a blue thing?" He asked.

"I don't have OCD!" Flynn and Teach shouted.

"Ethan had the same problem, dude. So, I think so," Luan said.

Teach gives Luan a look. Flynn looked a little bit tickled off. Summer and Dillon were trying not to laugh.

"I think we aren't appreciated, Teach," Flynn said.

"I agree. Why don't you make that smoothie, while I answer your questions?"

"HEY!" He said.

"Dude, he is teasing."

Teach snorted

"Anyway, what is your question, Flynn?"

"Hey!" He protested again.

"Shh…Take a seat and be quiet. Each of you gets a turn," Teach said calmly. Everyone took a seat around the counter.

"Were the stories true? I mean what you told us," Flynn said eagerly.

No surprise there.

"It is my duty as a senior ranger to share our history. I just left out our names for reasons as you know," Teach said.

"I don't get those reasons, sir. We are rangers," Scott said.

"Would you have known the identities of Dino Thunder rangers if I haven't told you?"

Scott looked over at Dr. K and she shook her head no.

"Wild Force?"

"No."

"Jungle Fury?"

"No."

Scott ran his hand through his hair. He could see Scott tense up like a spring…ready to snap.

"Do you know why?"

Scott took a deep breathe.

"Venjix."

Teach nodded his head.

"We made the mistake to put our history into computer files. We were wiped out for it."

"That doesn't answer the question."

"Yes, it does. Have you heard nothing that I said to your father?"

"But…"

"My brother had my morpher which I thought I lost it in Ocean Bluff. I was injured and trying to recover. I was in no condition to help anyone."

"Then why did you help Ziggy?"

"If you were in my position, what would you have done?"

Scott's face fell into a deep thought before he answered.

"I would have helped him because he was a ranger in need."

"Very good. Next question."

"How did you get so damn tall?" Dillon asked.

"How do you do those ridiculous jumps and flips?"

"Spandex."

Doc shot Dillon a dirty look.

"There you go. Next question."

"Why is your morpher a pair of sunglasses?" He asked.

"Why do yours look like it came out of a toy car?"

"Doc."

"RJ. Next question."

"Who is RJ?" Summer asked.

"My mentor and our purple ranger. Founder of JKP and creator of our morphers. I have no idea where he thought of sunglasses. He mumbled when I asked that question. Next?"

"How did the first generation morphers work? They are functionally impossible to work. I am surprise that the other rangers didn't dislocate their shoulders when they morphed," Dr. K said.

"You know there is a reason why they are called first generation morphers?"

Doc huffed and she went back to doing something on the computer.

"How is your animal spirit so zord-like? I mean I saw Reese and Victor's. They are nothing like yours."

"I am not quite sure. My first Master…Master Mao might have done something. I…I am not quite sure. It was always like that."

He glanced over at Luan, who seemed to be thinking.

"Is there really a handbook?"

"There is a guide to proper food cleaning, isn't there?"

"Yes."

"Then there is a handbook. Next question,"

Luan gave his brother a look.

"Do we really have to shout when we morph?"

"Not really…but it helped. You and the shouting help focus your energy into the morpher. That is how it was explained to me," Teach said with a shrug.

"I like his answer better," Flynn said as he turned to Dr. K.

"How do we make…" Gemma said

"bigger booms!" Gem asked.

"You two have been doing a good job without my advice."

The twins just beamed with pride.

"Alright, rangers. There are things that needed to be done," Dr. K said.

"But, Doc…" Flynn said.

"Mr. Martin is now available resource that you can use at anytime."

"My poor lawn," Teach mumbled.

They got up from the counter. Dr. K shout out orders and everyone scrambled off. Luan, Victor, and Reese headed toward the doorway. He paused for moment.

"Teach?"

"Yes?"

"Why were you so sad after the fight?"

Teach paused for a moment.

"I don't remember who said it…but it is fitting. In victory, there is sorrow. I missed them, cub. I wasn't more aware how much until I saw all of you together."

"I'm sorry."

Teach sighed.

"So am I."

He watched Teach limped out the door. He decided right there. He was planned to do something nice for Teach.

End of Q and A

Next Chapter: Revealing My Redemption.


	27. Revealing My Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. K pulls out the handbook and demands something of Theo that he never thought possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own them.

Takes Place After Ancient History

"Why am I here, Miss K?"

Theo tilted his head as he stared at Miss K. He was surprised when his phone rang this afternoon.

"Don't you believe in new technology, Mr. Martin? It took me quite sometime to find ancient devices."

"Good. Then I know it works."

"Why is that, Mr. Martin?"

"To keep the telemarketers away."

She snorted over the line.

"Right…I need to speak with you in person. We need to discuss some matters of importance."

He blinked in confusion.

"I believe we have discussed my lessons with Ziggy…"

"No…Those aren't the matters I am referring too. This matter is personal. I…I need to talk to face to face."

"Very well."

Now, here he is. He was a little bit curious on why Miss K wanted to see him. There was a shift in how they interacted with each other. He could sense something was off with her. It was strange. She was almost afraid of him which confused him a great deal. Miss K turned around and dropped a thick file in front of him.

"This…is my crime."

He blinked at her then at the file in front of him.

"Excuse me?"

"I have been reading the handbook."

"I knew that was a bad idea."

"Chapter 12, page 231. It states that if a senior ranger is present, they may judge a team on their status."

He blinked again. Why would she bring up that rule? From his knowledge, it was just a formal of way of hanging out between teams. He snorted softly. Not all of the rules in the handbook made sense.

"Your status is fine."

"This isn't about the others. This is about me."

"Go on."

What was she getting at?

"I want you to judge my status. These are my crimes, Mr. Martin. It could have saved the paper but your wiliness to adapt to new technology is troubling."

"It is called, "If it isn't broken, don't fix it," He said.

"And if you don't break it, you never figure out how to make it better."

"Remind me to never let you near my fans."

She snorted.

"Read, Mr. Martin. I expect your answer in a few hours."

"My answer?"

"On my status." She said as she left the room.

Crazy woman. He sighed as he stared at the file. Only she would turn an innocent rule into her judgment day. He took a seat at the counter and pulled the file toward him. He flipped it open and started to read.

-RPMJFRPM-

Dr. K checked on him every hour, on the hour. She had no idea what made her give him the file. The incident with the Colonial had opened a Pandora's box inside of her. That is why she called Mr. Martin. No one else could do what she asked of him. She was impressed slightly. Mr. Martin never once moved from his spot on the counter. The rangers came and gone. They greeted Mr. Martin in kind and he returned it. He read through the file. Sometimes, he wrote something down. When she returned on the third hour, he stopped her.

"Alright, Miss K. I am done."

Her body froze on the spot.

"And?"

"If I was normal person, I would put you to death for your "crimes" as you put it. But I am not a normal person."

She stared at him. She couldn't figure out what he was getting at.

"I notice."

He didn't notice her sarcasm and pushed forward.

"Greatest evil a person can do is stand on the sidelines and do nothing. You own up to your mistake, Miss K. Like some of the mentors before you."

"What?"

"You aren't the first mentor to make a mistake. You won't be the last either."

"My mistake destroyed most of the human race!"

"Their mistakes almost did as well. They fought to change their mistakes. So have you. I can't understand the burden you carry. I can tell it weight down on you. You feel it tighten around your neck…and your soul."

"But…"

"But nothing. Your status is clear. You are stuck with them, Miss K. Because I don't want them. I have three cubs that going to give me gray hairs before I am thirty."

Her eye brow shot up.

"Don't try ever again with me or any other ranger or mentor. They won't tolerate it."

Her mouth dropped in shock. His cold stare made her very uncomfortable. He slipped his chair and stood up.

"Would have the other rangers made the same decision as you?"

"Yes."

She was surprised on how calm and confident he was in this decision. Even with his friends are gone, he still made this decision. It is confused her.

"I don't understand you, Mr. Martin."

A small smile played on his face.

"Good day, Miss K."

He limped out of the room with that smile on his face. She was left wondering what just happened here.

End of Revealing My Redemption

Next Chapter: Been There, Done That


	28. Been There, Done That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo knew the end was coming but he was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own them.

Theo has been through this enough to know the signs. It was subdued and most people wouldn't notice it.

Then again, he wasn't normal, was he?

He could feel it in the earth.

The intense of the fights…the angry…the roars.

He could feel it in the water.

The zords fights made lake into an ocean. The waves that they made crashed against the sand.

He could feel it in the air.

He could smell the smoke and ash. He could hear their screams.

With every upgrade…with every new ranger or rangers…he knew the end was coming. He would just have to wait.

"Master! Master!" Reese shouted as she stumbled into the living room. He opened his eyes and glanced up.

"The whole city has gone crazy, Master. People are just attacking each other! Their eyes are really funny too." Victor said as he stumbled in after her.

He stood up from his spot and took his cane.

"Gather the children. Take them to JKP. My brother knows what to do," He said.

"What about you?" Reese said.

"I am going to harass Mason."

His cubs gave him a look that almost made him laugh.

"Master?"

"Go! There is work to be done," He said as he started limping out of the house. Victor and Reese quickly followed after him.

The screams, the smoke, the fighting….it was pure chaos around him. A Grinder ran toward him. He picked up his cane to knock its head off. Suddenly, the Grinder stopped in its track. It tilted its head at him.

"What?"

It moved closer then hugged him.

….

Why in the world was a Grinder hugging him? Did Venjix's program mess up or something?

"Let me go."

The Grinder let go and stared at him. His eyes widen as the Grinder disappeared to reveal someone very familiar.

"Camille?"

She looked exactly same when he last saw her. She smiled and hugged him again. To his credit, he did hug back…even from the shock. She broke the hug then hit his shoulder.

"Do you realize how hard you were to find!? You cubs were easier to find than you! I…" She said then she bowed her head.

"Camille?"

"They are dead. I don't know about Dom, Fran, Flit, or RJ."

"I know."

"How?"

"Venijix…Gem and Gemma."

Her head lifted up and frowned.

"Gem and Gemma?"

"Trust me…you know them when you see them. According to them, RJ may still be alive."

"That is good…"

"As much as I love seeing you…I must get to Mason."

"Mason?"

"The man in change. Another person you will know when you see him."

-JFRPMJF-

Camille slashed her sai across the Grinder's chest. The sparkles flew off it as the Grinder's chest. Carefully, she watched Theo fight along side of her. She was impressed. Honestly, she thought he wouldn't able to keep up. She was wrong. Very wrong.

But she won't be telling him that. She doesn't want to stroke his ego.

But something was off about him. He was calm…cool…he didn't make snappy comments at the Grinders.

"Stop staring, Camille."

She blinked.

"What?"

"Stop staring. We have work to do. This is it."

"I know that!"

A brief smile played on his face. She had no idea why he should be amused. Suddenly, he stopped in front of her. He stared at the building with a strange look.

"We can't do anything."

"What? You dragged me for nothing."

"Not nothing….look."

Her mouth dropped when she saw the explosions. Hybrids were running everywhere. It was pure chaos.

"What now?" She choked.

"We get as many people as we can to get JKP."

"But…."

"Do you have faith?"

She blinked at his sudden question.

"Yes…"

"Then have faith in them…as you had in us."

She couldn't help but stare at Theo. He was different….changed. He seemed older…sadder…wiser.

She didn't know if she should be proud or cry.

-JFRPMJF-

Luan didn't know how his bro did it. Sure, he survived the whole monster attack thing…but his bro actually did it. Fought and defeat the bad guys. He couldn't help but be proud of him.

He heard a beeping noise. He took a deep breath and swung the wooden pizza paddle.

Crack!

He looked over from his spot to see another one lying on the ground. Victor came out of his hiding spot and dragged the poor fellow off. He is so promising the dude a free pizza after this is finished. He glanced up the device above his door. He wasn't quite sure how the Doc figured this one out but he is soo thanking her.

Suddenly, the building shook with the sound of the explosion.

Don't go outside. Don't look. Don't leave the building. Most of all, don't try to fight the enemy.

Most of the time, he hated his bro's rules and nagging. Sometimes, it is better to listen to the expert.

The building shook again.

He bowed his head slightly and prayed.

God, he didn't know how his bro did this. Once this is done, he is going to hug him.

Then kick his ass for putting him through this.

-JFJF-

Gently, Reese wrapped her arms around the girl that has curled herself into her lap. She rocked the girl back and forward to calm her down. Maybe, she was trying to calm herself down. She has no clue anymore.

Sometimes, you must fight to protect…rather to fight to destroy.

Her Master's words.

Some days, she didn't understand her Master.

She heard a loud noise and dust float free from the ceiling. She closed her eyes. How long is this going to be? How would this last?

She took a deep breath. Calm down, Reese. She won't lie…it was hard to calm down. She didn't know how Master did this. At one time, she imagined herself as a power ranger. But after this….she couldn't do it.

She was terrified.

She was helpless.

"Where is my mommy?" the little girl said.

"She will be here soon…You will see," She said softly.

She closed her eyes and wished.

Then she took a deep breath and started to hum.

-RPMRPM-

Victor dragged another person out of the way. He knew some of these people. They visited JKP all of the time. And now…they are this. Something that isn't even their fault.

_Innocents get caught in the crossfire, Victor. Just ask my brother._

Sometimes, he didn't understand his Master. Reese connected with their Master much better than him. His words were cold and harsh. His ways were strict. There were some moments…he understood his Master better than anyone. He understood his actions and choices more anyone.

_Being a power ranger is about choices. Not only by your choices but the choices that others have made. And how you act and live by your decisions._

He sighed softly. This wasn't just Master's choice…but everyone's choice. Dr. K…Ziggy…Dillon…all of them. This choice was his choice too. He looked at the person at his feet.

He made a choice.

Now, he must live with them.

-JFJF-

Theo knew they won because he heard it in the earth.

An evil has been finally cleansed from its veins.

He knew they won because he felt it in the water.

The water no longer was in of fear of being polluted.

Theo knew they won because he heard it in the wind.

He could hear their cheers from miles away.

Theo knew they won because the first time…in a long time, he could take a breath….and the tension left him.

He was free.

End of Been There, Done That

Next Chapter: What Has Come Before


	29. What Has Come Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RPM gang gets a surprise of a lifetime. Oh, Gemma gets to see a unicorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own them.

"What is going on, Teach?"

"You will see, cub." Teach said.

It was strange. Teach called everyone to the park for a surprise. They made their way to a clearing and just stopped. Teach started tapping his cane on the ground. A frown started to form on his face then he glanced over at Gem and Gemma.

"Hold them."

"Why?" Summer asked.

"Because I don't want them to jump him."

"Jump who?"

"Just do it."

Flynn grabbed on to Gemma's jacket and Scott grabbed onto Gem's jacket.

"Good."

He turned back around and stared at the empty clearing. His cane continue to tap the ground.

"What time is it?"

"1201," Dr. K said.

"He is late." Teach said with a frown.

"Who?" Scott asked.

"You will see."

"Do you think he just going to pop up out of thin air?" Dillon said.

Teach started chuckling.

"Why do I feeling…" he started to say before a flash of light caught the corner of his eyes. His mouth dropped at the sight of the unicorn. It was a freaking unicorn! He glanced over at twins. Their entire faces started to light up like a Christmas tree. Now, he understood why Teach asked them to hold the twins.

"It is…"

"an unicorn!"

"Hold them!" Teach snapped. Scott and Dillon instantly held onto Gem and Gemma's jackets. The man on top of the unicorn slipped off its back. The guy wasn't much taller than him. But the way he carried himself…it was kind of scary. The outfit was definitely not from around here. He wore a long cloak with some really yellow and red weird designs on it. He removed the hood to reveal his face and a lot of red hair. The guy approached Teach and shook hands with Teach.

"You are late," Teach said warmly.

The guy's face broke out into a smile.

"I got distract when I was setting up the portal at Wind Ninja Academy."

"Dustin…"

"Hey, my fellow yellow brother isn't that bad!"

Teach snorted then he looked the guy up and down.

"Since when did you become a red, Chip?"

Chip scratched his head.

"Uhh…it is a long story."

"I bet."

Chip looked over Teach's shoulder and looked at them.

"Oh! Hey, I'm Chip Thorn, Leader of the Mystic Knights and former…current…uh…not sure on my title one..Yellow Mystic Ranger, it is pleasure to meet you," Chip said happily. He saluted with his arm against his chest and bowed his head.

"Oh, you are going to explain this one."

This was sooo awesome. A real knight!

"Oh!" Chip said as he turned around. His arm shot out and his hand started to glow. Suddenly, a crack of lightening flashed from his hand and cut through the air. Then the lightening hit something solid then it formed this weird circle symbol. The circle swirled then it cracked open. Damn, it is a portal.

"That…that isn't…" Doc tried to get the words out.

"Yes, that was magic," Teach said calmly.

He could have sworn that Luan and Dillon were making noises behind him. He watched in amazement as people stumbled out of the portal. Some wore outfits like Chip…other wore clothes like them. The thing he noticed the most were the colors…Red…Blue…Green…Yellow…Black…White…Pink….

People were laughing and talking to each other like they knew each other for years.

They were power rangers.

"Chip…what took you so long?" A woman in pink said as she approached them.

"Fellow yellow dude! Whoa…dude, Ethan…long time no see," A guy in yellow shouted from the portal then turned to another guy in blue.

The woman in pink rolled her eyes.

"Never mind."

"Boss man…everyone is almost through the portal." A guy in blue said. He eyed the guy in blue briefly. He was slightly taller than him. His built more like Dillon in body. He kind of reminded him of a surfer with his long black hair and tanned skin.

"Thank you, Mathew," Chip said calmly. He reached out his hand. It glowed for a second before the portal closed behind everyone.

"Theo! Are you okay? I was worried when your messages stopped coming," A woman in blue said as she ran up to Theo and hugged him.

"It was time, Madison." Teach said as he returned the hug.

He glanced over at Flynn. He looked liked he was in heaven.

Teach cough softly. Everyone turned their attention to him.

"I hope you know. IF you are impossible dense, these are your fellow power rangers."

"Theo!"

Teach just smirked then went into the introductions. He knew the names, of course. To match the names with the faces were…remarkable. He burst out laughing when one team teased another team. He caught the sadness of the names not said during the introductions. Everything stopped when Theo introduce RJ. He knew Teach well enough not to say anything when he paused. Weird enough, no one else said a thing either when he continued. Then Teach stared at the group beside Chip.

"I think it is your turn."

"Oh, right! Go ahead, guys. Introduce yourselves," Chip said.

"Mathew Hutton, Blue Mystic Knight," Mathew said as he stepped forward. His head tilted around to smirk at the black man in black. The man in black gave him a dirty look before stepping forward.

"Joseph Irving, Black Mystic Knight," Joseph said with a bow. Joseph was the tallest one of the bunch. He reminded him of Scott's dad with bald head and military like stand.

"Susan Cardoon, Green Mystic Knight. And forgive the boys…they are idiots," Susan said with a grin. Susan had blond hair with red highlights. She kind of reminded him of Summer…without the whole highlights and clever words. But she was cool in his books…She was green. Some of the older rangers laughed. Chip just shook his head.

"Rosa Caster-Thorn, Yellow Mystic Knight," Rose said with a small grin. Rose was the smallest girl he ever saw. She looked like a little doll with her pale skin and black hair. He glanced over at Chip. Are they related? They don't look related.

"Diana Vancouver, Silver Mystic Knight," Diana said proudly.

Jesus Christ, that is elf! She isn't that tall like in the books. She didn't have any colored eyes or funny hair either. Although, she have pointy ears.

He felt something sharp hit his shoulder.

"Stop staring," Doc said.

"I can't help it." He said as he rubbed his arm.

"Okay, dude…enough with the introductions…lets party." A voice rang out.

Suddenly, the two groups merged. He never had to introduce himself so much in whole life. How in the world is he going to keep everyone name straight? Gem and Gemma went for the unicorn. Poor thing. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw RJ approached Teach and just hugged him.

"Hello, mate. Name is Xander…It is nice to meet another green," Xander said as he shook his hand.

"Theo told me about you," He said with a grin.

"Only good things, I hope."

"I doubt that." Susan's voice popped up from behind him.

"HAHA…you have been taken lessons from Vida, Susan," Xander said with a grin.

Susan just shrugged and smiled.

He glanced over at Teach again. This time, a blond hair woman approached him.

"That is Silvia," A voice said behind him. He twisted around to see RJ, grinned behind him.

"Damn, she is hot."

That response go him three slaps on the shoulder.

-JFJF-

He glanced around JKP. Doc was talking to Dr. Oliver and Mr. Hartford. Teach was sitting next to his girlfriend, RJ, Master Swoop, and Chip. He smiled slightly. Probably explaining the whole knight thing.

"So, what are you guys planning to do now?" Ethan said.

"Me, Tenaya, and Dillon are planning a road trip," Summer said happily.

"But there is nothing but…"

Ronny hit Ethan's shoulder before he could finish.

"There is Brairwood, Wind Ninja, and the Underground…there are probably other places that Venjix didn't hit," Ronny said.

"True…"

"Flynn?"

He glanced over at his friend.

"I am thinking about it. Right now, I just want to hang out with my dad." Flynn said.

"That is cool. Scott?" Kira said as she took a seat next to Ethan.

"Me and dad are talking about working together."

He winced slightly. That was probably going to be interesting.

"Gem…and Gemma, what do you planning to do?" Kira said.

The twins looked at each other.

"Make big boom…" Gem said.

"And make money as well." Gemma added.

The group at their table laughed.

"Ziggy?" Ronny asked.

"I don't know…something with kids. I want to help them," He said.

"That sounds awesome," Kira smiled slightly.

Joseph came into view and walked over to Chip. He leaned over and mumbled something. Then Chip got up and headed over to Dr. Oliver. He said something and then he got up.

"Okay…everyone, it is time," Dr. Oliver said.

"For what?" Scott asked.

"To honor those you came before us."

End to What Has Come Before

Next Chapter; Honoring Those Who Came Before


	30. Honoring Those Who Came Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honor those who have come before…it is always help to give the future perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own them.

Ziggy and the other approached the semi circle that formed around a bonfire. The fire made the shadows seemed longer and made the surrounding area more profound. The other power rangers stood there…waiting.

"We are gathered here to honor our fellow rangers that have passed. I believe they are watching and would have been proud of what we done. They are sorely missed. I…hehe…this is hard…harder than I imagine…Enough talking…lets begins" Dr. O said as he stepped forward. He turned around and nodded his head at the guy next to him. Jason…he thought the name was. Jason dipped his hand into some sort of sand then he started throwing it into the fire.

The fire flared to life and turned yellow.

"Trini, Mightin Morphin Yellow Ranger."

Jason threw a handful of sand into the fire. It turned a purplish black color.

"Zack…"

"Kim…"

"Trini…"

These were the people that he would never get too met. Rangers that he would never got to share stories with.

"Adam…"

"Tanya…"

"Aisha."

It tore into his heart. He glanced over at the others. He could see their solemn faces….even Gem and Gemma were serious.

"Joel."

"Carter…"

"Chad…"

He watched the rangers bow their heads. Some of them were crying. The fires made their tears easier to see.

"Kelsey."

"Dana…"

"Ryan…"

Sometimes, he stared at the fire long enough…He could see their faces. The faces of the rangers have gone.

"Justin…"

"Blake…"

"Conner…"

Oh, god…So many names. A part of him wanted to know how they died. He already knew the answer…but…but…

"Trent."

"Nick."

"Undonna."

He really didn't believe in God. He had issues with the big guy. How God do this?! Right now, he hoped there was God. His fellow rangers would found some peace.

"Rose…"

"Tyzonn…"

"Casey…"

He could see the pain on Teach's face…and he could hear it in his voice. He almost wanted to go over and hug him.

"Jarrod."

"Lily…"

"Master Finn…"

"Master Phant…"

After RJ threw the last bit of sand in, there was silence. A deep…long silence…it was almost too painful to speak. In that silence, they watch the flames die down.

-RPMRPM-

He found Teach sitting on the park bench. He was just staring out into space. He almost had the urge to sneak up him. Then he remembered Victor and Reese. That never ended well. He took a seat next to him and stared out into the park. It was quiet…peaceful. Very rare after everything.

"You have finally learned silence, cub. I'm impressed," Teach said.

"Hey…I learned from the best," He said with a grin.

Teach burst out laughing. His grin grew even bigger. It was good to hear Teach laugh.

"Thank you for what you did today," He added.

"They wanted to meet you and I just push the parties along."

He laughed as he leaned back on the bench. He stared out into space for a moment.

"What are you planning next, Teach?"

"I'm not sure yet. Many plans…many decisions. We will see."

"I'm going to miss you, Teach."

"I haven't gone anywhere."

"But you are going, aren't you?"

Teach chuckled softly.

"Maybe…Maybe not."

"You still like to all crypt."

"Come with being a Master."

"Wonderful…."

Another silence fell between them. It was comfortable silence…he didn't need to speak or ramble on. Teach was just good like that.

"We have a lesson tomorrow."

He blinked at Teach in confusion. He thought he was done with all of the lessons.

"What?"

"It is your final lesson. I expect you to be there. Understood?"

"Yes, Teach."

"Good."

"Teach?"

"Yes."

"You aren't going to kick my butt, right?"

Teach just started laughing.

End of Honoring Those Who Came Before

Last Chapter: The Final Lesson


	31. The Final Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All things must come to end…even our lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own them.

Ziggy saw Teach sitting on the stairs when he approached his house. His cane was leaning against his leg. He looked so content. He almost didn't want to scare him. Almost.

"Hello, Ziggy."

"I can't ever sneak up on you, can I?"

"And ruin my reputation? No."

He laughed softly then took a seat next to Teach.

"Where are Reese and Victor? I really thought they would be here."

"They are talking to my brother. They will be leaving soon."

"Where are they are going?"

"With RJ and Master Swoop…"

Then Teach started chuckling. Uh oh…He knew that wasn't a good thing.

"Why?"

"It gives them experience. Like I said before, we rarely stay with one master. Reese and Victor will come back in a year. If I believe they are ready, then they will be tested for their Mastery."

"Why so long?"

"Because RJ and Master Swoop are going toss them around like a pair of hot potatoes…Dear spirits…I sound like RJ," Teach said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

He burst out laughing

"What are you going to do with Reese and Victor being gone?"

"The same as always. Teach…Annoying my brother…and dating."

"Oh…so you are leaving too?"

"No…I am staying."

He twisted his head and stared at Teach in surprise.

"Ocean Bluff is no longer my home. It is nothing but dust and memories. My home is here. My students are here. My purpose is here."

A part of him was excited. Teach was staying. If his plans work, Teach would have even more students. Another part of him was sad. He couldn't really go home either. His home was gone.

"Now…up with you. We have a lesson to finish," Teach said as he got up from the stairs. He grabbed his cane and limped toward the center of the yard. Quickly, he got to his feet and followed.

He stood in front of Teach like always.

"This will be the last time we will be meeting like this. After today, it will be different. Let me see how well I taught you, cub," Teach said as he slipped into fighting stance.

He followed suit and slipped into a fighting stance.

"Lets begin…shall we?" Teach said

-RPMRPM-

He felt the familiar ground pressed against his face. You think with all of these lessons he would learn better.

"Ouch."

He guessed not. He wouldn't lie…it was almost fun. Teach wasn't fighting that hard. He tapped his cane to correct him when he made a mistake. Damn, Teach could still hurt with his cane. He still thought Teach's cane should be banned from Corinth.

"Up, cub," Teach said with amusement.

Slowly, he got to his feet. He dusted himself off then bowed slightly to Teach.

"Well done, Ziggy."

"Thank you, Master."

Teach tilted his head slightly.

"You never called me that before."

"Since this is the last lesson…I thought it would be nice and…"He said sheepishly.

He really didn't have the words to thank Teach on what he done. So, he thought it was the best he could do.

"You did well, cub. I am proud of you."

He bowed his head slightly to avoid Teach on seeing him blush.

"Master?"

He looked over to see Reese and Victor with two girls about 11 or 12. They looked nervously at him then at Teach. He looked back over at Teach.

"New students?"

"Yes…."

"So…what are their animal spirits?"

Teach scowled him then glanced at the two girls.

"Beaver and Mockingbird."

He burst out laughing.

"That isn't funny, cub."

That only made him laugh harder.

-JFJF-

Theo watched the little group from a distance. Their smiles…their laughter…their emotions running free. It was over…and the world was at peace for now. Another evil will come and another group of rangers will fight it. This he knew…

He heard the floorboard squeaked.

"Hello, Mason."

He heard the man grumble under his breath.

"I was curious about this final lesson of yours. Turn out that it was nothing," Mason said

"You haven't been playing attention in class. I am disappointed in you. Oh, I heard you and your son will be working a lot with each other soon."

"Don't remind me."

He smirked to himself. He wondered how their weekly meetings are going to turn out now. But he knew better. He knew Mason is going to be happy with their new arrangement…in so many words.

"But you are wrong about this."

"What?"

"This lesson is about moving forward. Closing what was and starting what will be. But looking on past lessons and remember what you learned. Using those lessons to help you solve the next one."

"Sometimes, I think you enjoy being cryptic."

He laughed.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that is the end. I hope you enjoyed the ride. I know did. Who would have thought an annoyance at Dr. K could cause this?! This story started in 2009 and finished in 2010 and become one of my favorite stories to date. I still have thoughts of diving into this world again...exploring Brairwood…with hints of the Underground and other rangers. I have other projects. But you never know...I might be back with a prequel...:)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally get around to posting it here. Enjoy!


End file.
